For a Girl, Grace, and a Boy, Tristan
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: BBC Robin Hood 2006. What happens if Marian gives birth in secret unknown to Robin?
1. The Birth

**Chapter One**

"Lady Marian, you have to push," the young maid said anxiously.

"I…am…pushing!" Marian panted through the pain.

"Harder you got to push harder," Sally's big blue eyes pleaded with Marian as she sat on the bed.

"I…can't…Sally…it…hurts…too…much," Marian moaned, her usually strong stance reduced to a trembling wreck. She was in labour.

"Breathe and then one big push," Sally instructed. Marian nodded and then did what she was told.

"I can see the baby's head," Sally cried, "Push again." Marian drew upon all her strength and pushed. The slippery bundle fell into Sally's arms and she quickly cut the umbilical cord. She rubbed the small body down and it started crying.

"You did it Lady Marian! You have a…"

"No Sally, I don't want to know," Marian whispered, exhausted.

"But the child needs a name, my Lady," Sally reasoned.

"Alright," Marian sighed, this was killing her inside, "For a girl Grace and a boy…Tristan."

"Sally? Is it done?" a voice called through the door.

"Yes Sir Edward," Sally called, "I will bring the babe out." Sally took one last sad look at Marian, wondering how she could give her child up and then left the room.

She was met by Sir Edward outside the house, it was early morning, and he took the small baby from her. "I will give it to John and he will take it to an Abbey. The baby will be left on the doorstep and it can be brought up by the nuns and monks."

"Is this really right Sir?" Sally just had to ask.

"Sally, the child is a bastard. I cannot have one of those in my household," Sir Edward said, wanting to get rid of the child as soon as possible.

"But…"

"Sally, do not quarrel. Marian is to be married to Gisborne and she cannot have someone else's child."

"Well, could I not take the babe?" Sally asked.

"No Sally, it needs to get as far away as possible from here," Edward shook his head and turned away, "Now it must go."

"But shouldn't Robin know?" Sally said suddenly. Edward spun round, his eyes blazing.

"No, he should never know!" With that Edward hurried towards the stables to hand the child over.

Sally knew that it would be the last time she ever saw the baby and she hoped that the monks would find the note she had tucked in it's blankets telling of his it's name. It would not be right if the baby never knew its mother's chosen name.

"Goodbye Tristan," Sally said quietly and headed inside.

* * *

John dropped the baby on the doorstep of the Abbey. He smiled as he had to prise its fingers from his own and he stroked its soft cheek. The baby was beautiful and it was being abandoned. He knocked twice on the door and rode off.

* * *

A monk opened the door after he heard the knocks. At first he was puzzled because he could see no one but then he heard a small whimper. He looked down and saw a bundle on the floor. He picked it up and peered inside. A pair of brilliant, blue, eyes stared up at him. It was a baby. He noticed a note tucked into the blankets and plucked it out. All it read was Tristan, in scrawled writing that was barely legible. He realised the baby had been orphaned. "Welcome to the brotherhood little one," he whispered and disappeared inside.

* * *

_R&R please!_


	2. Brother Tristan

**Chapter Two**

"Tristan, concentrate," Brother Hugh sighed as he spotted the young boy staring out of the window at Sherwood Forest. The boy spun round quickly and grinned sheepishly at his teacher. His bright blue eyes sparkled just as Brother Hugh remembered when he had found him on the doorstep ten years before.

"Sorry Brother Hugh," Tristan apologised but Brother Hugh could tell he did not actually mean it and his mind was else ware.

"You are supposed to be praying to the Lord yet you obviously aren't. It is disrespectful. Have you not learnt anything from me?" Brother Hugh grumbled.

"Yes, of course I have Brother Hugh, you are an excellent teacher. May I go now?" Tristan looked hopefully at his teacher. Brother Hugh grimaced, he could never say no to Tristan even though they still had time left praying.

"Yes, I suppose," Brother Hugh nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Tristan was off in a flash.

"That boy has too much energy," Brother Hugh muttered.

* * *

Tristan sprinted down the stone corridor, his boots pounding the floor. He leapt down some steps and skidded round a corner. He nearly crashed into Brother Gilbert. "Sorry Brother Gilbert!"

"Where are you going Brother Tristan in such a hurry?" Brother Gilbert asked amused at the young boy bouncing up and down.

"Nowhere Brother," Tristan said, "I am just very hungry and wish to get some food soon."

"Alright," Brother Gilbert did not believe him but did not pester. Tristan continued his fast pace until he got to the courtyard. He saw the bay horse as it entered the Abbey and grinned. He ran over.

The man upon the horse leapt down when he saw Tristan. "Good day Tristan."

"John, do you have it? Have you fixed it?" Tristan said excited.

"Yes, yes calm down," John opened his saddle bag and pulled out a bow. Tristan whooped and took the weapon.

"How did you fix it so soon?"

"I have my contacts," John smiled at the young boy he had known since a baby. He was forbidden to see him but he couldn't help it. He had bought him his first bow five years ago.

"It's amazing," Tristan grinned, "I will go into the forest and test it. The Brother's do not allow me to use it in the grounds." John patted Tristan on the back.

"Off you go then," he pushed the boy towards the forest, "Go practice, who knows maybe one day you'll be as good as Robin Hood."

"You really think?" Tristan said awed, "Have you ever met him?"

"Yes, many a time," John said, "But don't ask me more, just go."

Tristan pulled a handmade arrow from his quiver and placed it in the bow. He aimed for the target cups he had placed on a tree branch and let an arrow go. It hit the target dead centre and knocked the cup onto the ground. Tristan smiled to himself. He could join Robin Hood's outlaws soon. That was his dream. He knew he didn't belong in the Abbey, Brother Hugh had told him that before. He was an orphan who had been dumped there but he didn't want to become a monk, he wanted to do something exciting. Something he could use his archery skills in. He had found he was very good with a bow and thought he would be a great outlaw.

Tristan sometimes wondered who his parents were. He always imagined his mother as a sweet woman with blonde hair and his father as a strong, hard-working man, tanned by the summer sun. But he hadn't a clue really. None of the Brother's knew where he was from and although Tristan suspected John knew something he never said anything.

There was a soft thud as one of Tristan's arrows stuck in the tree branch. He would have to climb the tree to get it because they were too valuable to him to waste. Getting a grip on the rough bark Tristan scaled the trunk and climbed into the bough of the tree. He was about to reach for his arrow when he heard hoof beats. Suddenly scared Tristan retreated into the shadow of the tree's leaves. He watched as seven horses galloped into view.

"I win!" One of the riders jumped down from his horse's back and grinned.

"No Allan," another guy shook his head and scrambled from his horse, "I think you'll find I did."

"I'm not being funny Will but how could you've won if you were five feet behind?" Allan raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok calm down girls," a brown haired man climbed off his horse and laughed at them.

"Do I look like a girl to you Robin?" Will asked him. Robin squinted at Will as if inspecting him.

"Yes, I could definitely see you with long hair and a pink dress," Robin smirked. Tristan stared at this man. It just had to be Robin Hood!

"Oi, watch it," Will growled.

"Hey, look what I found," a man with a bandana picked up one of Tristan's cups with a arrow in it. Robin took the cup off the man and looked surprised.

"Someone's a good shot," he whistled. Tristan couldn't help swell with pride at praise from Robin Hood.

"Yeah but where is he?" A giant man came up and looked at the cup. He had greying hair and a huge bushy beard.

"Oh, I'm sure he's long gone John," Robin said.

"Are you sure?" the man with the bandana looked around.

"Yes Much, stop being paranoid," Robin slapped him on the back. Tristan suddenly realised Much was about to look straight at him. Shuffling back on his perch Tristan tried to get out of view but the branch behind him snapped and he tumbled out of the tree.

All the outlaws jumped back except Robin who stepped forward. He looked at the heap on the ground, surprised. The heap eased itself up and rubbed its head.

"Ouch," he mumbled and stood up. Robin looked at the boy; he had light brown hair, startling blue eyes and was very tall. He was dressed in a brown tunic and trousers and had a silver cross around his neck. The boy reminded Robin a lot of himself.

"Look Robin, it's a mini you," Allan said. It seemed Robin was not the only one who thought the boy looked like him.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Er…" the boy struggled to speak, "Tristan."

"Hello then Tristan," Robin smiled at the boy.

"Are you…I mean you are… _the _Robin Hood?" Tristan gaped.

"Yes," Robin grinned broadly.

"Oh kid, please lay off the praise," Allan sighed, "You'll make his ego even bigger!"

"Shut up Allan," Robin said, "So what are you doing out here in Sherwood Forest?"

"Um…practicing," Tristan gestured to his bow and quiver, "I'm from the Abbey."

"You're a bit young to be a monk ain't you?" Allan asked.

"Er…yeah but I'm an orphan, I was left at the Abbey when I was a babe," Tristan replied.

"Oh right, how old are you anyway?" Tristan thought quickly. He wanted to join the outlaws now and they wouldn't let him join if he was ten.

"Fifteen," Tristan lied. Fortunately his height seemed to add to his maturity and the outlaws believed him.

"Could I join you?" he asked abruptly.

"Er…" Robin paused and looked round at his fellow outlaws, none of them seemed bothered, "Yes, if you really want. But I should let you know being an outlaw's not that amazing."

"Yeah, we get no food cos Robin gives it all away," Much nodded sourly.

"No home, we live wherever," Will put in.

"No money because _someone _gives it to the poor," Allan looked pointedly at Robin.

"And we are always running for our lives," John added. The outlaws looked at Tristan but he was not even fazed, in fact he looked even more excited than before.

"Awesome!"

* * *

_Please review i will luv u foreva if u do!_


	3. Immature and Completely Mad

**Chapter Three**

"So this is Much, Will, Allan, John, Djaq and Little John, we call him Johnny," Robin gestured to each outlaw in turn, "And, as you know, I'm Robin." The group were now sitting around a warm fire cooking some meat on a spit.

"Nice to meet you," Tristan nodded, still overjoyed at the prospect of joining the outlaws, "What do we do now then?"

"Eat," Much said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Right, then what?"

"Do something else," Allan shrugged, "We just go with the flow." Tristan was a bit disappointed at this but he didn't show it.

"So," Johnny said from his position leaning on a tree trunk, trying to make small talk, "Anyone who's gonna miss you from the Abbey?"

Tristan realised he hadn't really thought about that. All he could really think of was Brother Hugh and John. _God, I know too many Johns, _Tristan thought. They would miss him but maybe he could go back and visit them sometime. John would be so proud of him for joining the outlaws.

"Yeah, a couple," Tristan replied. Johnny looked at Tristan's face to see if he could see any emotions there. He could see none.

Johnny was eighteen years old and had joined the outlaws a year ago when he came to Sherwood to find his father. He had come because his mother, Alice, died and Luke, his step father, had too. He had had nothing left and remembered his father, John, was in Sherwood Forest so he came to find him. He was accepted into the gang easily.

Johnny was like his father in many ways. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair and eyes. His chosen weapon, also like his father, was the long staff. But one thing that made him different was that he liked to express himself more, he was never happier than when he was talking to people.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah Will, like you're gonna know any monks," Djaq quipped.

"Might do," Will retorted.

"Er…you won't know the monks but you might know one guy. He seemed to know you Robin, though he would never tell me how. His name's John," Tristan interrupted.

"John," Robin shook his head, "As you can tell I know too many Johns. So I probably I won't remember him."

"Rabbit's done," Much announced licking his lips and pulling the tender meat off the stick it was skewered on.

"Oi, Much, you're not the only one who's got to eat," Allan snatched the food from him. Much dived after him grabbing uselessly at the rabbit as Allan leapt up and taunted him from a distance. Much jumped up too and chased Allan round the fire.

"Hey you'll ruin the meat!" Djaq moaned.

Tristan watched intrigued by the two grown men acting like children. He raised an eyebrow as Much threw himself on Allan's back and clung on. Allan spun round trying to throw him off but in vain. Much was attached to him and not letting go.

"Much, shouldn't you be setting an example in front of Tristan? We don't want him thinking we are immature and completely mad," Robin grinned.

"But we are!" Allan grunted as he finally got a grip on Much and flipped him clean over his head. Much landed heavily on the floor, all the wind knocked out of him and red in the face.

"Ouch," Johnny winced.

"Ouch indeed," Much panted pulling himself painfully off the floor and rubbing his back.

"Serves you right," Allan puffed, still exhausted. Then he held up the slightly grubbing looking rabbit triumphantly and said, "Food anyone?"

* * *

_R&R please. All critism is welcome but i prefer the nice stuff. So if you could find it in your hearts to write just a few words it would make my day!!!_


	4. Fredrick

**Chapter Four**

"Enjoying yourself?" Robin asked, smiling at the over enthusiastic young man by his side.

"Yes, I didn't know how much pleasure you could get out of giving people stuff," Tristan nodded happily. They were walking through the village of Locksley giving bags of money to those in need. They had already given some to the miller, the blacksmith and a few other villagers. The other outlaws were waiting in the forest so they wouldn't attract so much attention. Tristan wasn't the only one enjoying himself; Robin loved showing the boy the people he knew and how much the outlaws helped them. He liked seeing the boy's reaction because he had barely stepped out of the Abbey in his life and most things were new to him.

"Right, we are going to Fredrick and Mary's house. They have been close to eviction for too long now and need something to get back on their feet," Robin announced.

"Where do they live?" Tristan asked, intrigued.

"In that house with the goat in the yard," Robin pointed their home out and led Tristan over. A man was digging in a vegetable patch with two teenage boys whilst another three children, two girls and a little boy, were playing with a pail of water.

"Billy!" the man sighed, leaning on his spade, "Come back and help, that water is supposed to go on the carrots not on Elsie or Violet."

"Sorry father," the little boy hung his head and half heartedly threw the water over the plants.

"Fredrick," Robin raised a hand in greeting.

"Robin! Haven't seen you around for awhile," Fredrick grinned at the young outlaw.

"Yes, we've been having a little trouble with the Sheriff lately," Robin smiled.

"And who's this young man," Fredrick turned to Tristan, "He's not your son is he Robin?"

"No," Robin was surprised at this comment. He had thought Tristan had similar features to him but not enough to be mistaken for his son.

"I don't know who my parents are. I'm an orphan," Tristan told Fredrick.

"Oh, well you do remind me of Robin when he was a boy…and someone else," the older man squinted slightly at Tristan, scrutinising him, trying to remember where he recognised him from.

"Oh I know who…" Fredrick finally got it but was cut off by a loud shout.

"The Sheriff! The Sheriff is coming!" Robin knew this was for his benefit so he grabbed Tristan's arm and made a dash for the cover of the trees, throwing a small leather bag of silver at Fredrick as he went.

The other outlaws met them at the fringes of the trees.

"Had fun?" Allan asked as they all lay watching the village from the undergrowth.

"Yeah," Tristan replied, "It was great." Just at that moment two horses, flanked by guards, arrived. Mounted on one was the small squat figure of the Sheriff and on the other a tall, dark haired figure, dressed in black was sitting. Robin recognised him at once, Gisborne. The corner of Robin's mouth turned down as if he'd seen something disgusting and his blue eyes hardened in hatred. Gisborne was Marian's husband.

* * *

_Do you like it? Please review because it makes me so happy :) I love you guys:) _


	5. Why Gisborne and not Robin?

**Chapter Five**

Tristan looked into Robin's face and was quite scared at what he saw there, pure loathing. Robin looked like he wanted to rip the man dressed in black leather's head off with his bare hands. Tristan didn't know who the man was but the fact Robin so obviously despised him made Tristan dislike him before even meeting him.

"Who's that?" he whispered to Much.

"Guy of Gisborne," Much also had the same venom in his voice, "He owns Locksley Manor and Knighton."

"Oh," Tristan nodded but after being confined to the Abbey he did not know the significance of that statement. After a moment he asked, "Why does Robin not like him?" Much looked at the young boy and suddenly realised he looked much younger than his supposed fifteen years. He had childlike innocence in his startling blue eyes. Much decided it must be from his ignorance after living in the Abbey and thought no more of it.

"He is married to Marian," Much said, "And Marian and Robin were, or are, in love."

"Then why is she married to Guy?" Tristan was confused; he thought you married who you loved.

"It is complicated," Much said quietly, "I will tell you later." He was acutely aware of everyone listening to his conversation with the newcomer and felt uneasy with Robin so close. Tristan nodded.

"We'd better go," Robin ordered suddenly. He stood up and disappeared into the trees. Seeing Gisborne was too much. The other outlaws followed quickly and dissolved into the undergrowth. Much and Tristan were last to leave as Tristan took one last fleeting look back at Gisborne and then went after Much.

Back at their camp a Djaq and Allan fell asleep. Robin wandered off to be on his own and the others knew not to disturb him. Johnny and his father went off to practice with their quarterstaffs as Johnny still had quite a lot to learn about the difficult weapon. Just Tristan, Much and Will were left, stoking the fire and tending to the cooking meat. Tristan decided this was a good time to ask his previous question as Robin was not present.

"Why did Marian marry Gisborne and not Robin?" Much looked up from twisting the meat on the spit and sighed.

"Because," Much didn't know where to start, there were so many reasons, "Robin is an outlaw and Marian could not marry him without becoming one herself. Not that she didn't want to but she had to protect Edward, her father." Tristan nodded but still didn't understand.

"But couldn't she have just waited? Until her father like…died? If they were that much in love?" Tristan asked.

"No, although her father is dead now. The main reason is Gisborne forced her," Much scowled, "She was in trouble and he said he would help her if she married him." Tristan frowned, that didn't sound like a good basis for a marriage.

"So she said they would marry when the king returned and he did. He was an impostor but by then it was too late. They were married," Much finished sourly then added, "Besides, it wouldn't have been much of a life out here for her. Always on the run, I guess she's better off."

"Better off? Married to Gisborne?" Will interrupted their conversation, "No one is better off married to that man, except the devil."

"Will," Much knew he was about to go off on one.

"Anyway, Marian and Robin are still in love. They always were. I remember when I was about five and I would see them always together around Locksley. They were supposed to be betrothed from that age as they seemed so perfect for each other. But then Robin left for the Crusades and she was heart broken. But then she got over that and her sadness turned to anger at him leaving and no one knew if she would ever forgive him if he returned. She did though. She could never stop loving him and he her. There was even a rumour that they had a babe…"

"And that was all it was, a rumour," a voice cut into Will's explanation. Robin had returned and had heard the end of his speech. Will spun round to face him but unlike Tristan would've been he didn't look at all embarrassed.

"I'm not so sure," Will said but no one noticed his pointed look at the young, curious boy sitting beside them who resembled Robin and Marian so much.

* * *

_What do you think? Do you like it so far? Please review. I will love you even more if you do!!!_


	6. Eating, Whining and Talking Too Much

**Chapter Six**

Tristan raised his weapon and his lip twitched as he concentrated on the target they were practising on. He released the tail end of the arrow and it flew a straight course to land with a thump in the bark of the tree. A cheer rose from his spectators.

"That was great!" Will stood up and clapped the boy on the back, "Better than I could ever do anyway."

"Yeah," Allan nodded, "Cos Will cannot use a bow to save his life."

"Oi," Will yelped.

"Well at least he can ride a horse," Djaq quipped, "Unlike someone I know."

"Ah, but I…I," Allan could do not think of a come back. His usual quick wit deserting him, "Can do something you can't, I just can't think of it right now."

"That was poor, Allan," Johnny laughed.

"Hey, you try and come up with something that _that _woman can't do!" Allan retorted, flushing red.

"How about grow a beard?" Will suggested.

"Or have a p…." Johnny began.

"Ah, ah stop right there," Much intervened quickly, "I really think you should stop this competing thing."

"Oh, is that cos you're not good at anything?" Allan smirked.

"No," Much said indignantly, "I'll have you know there are lots of things I'm good at like..."

"Eating," Djaq interrupted.

"Yes," Much sighed, "And…"

"Whining," Allan butted in.

"No," Much glared at him, "But also…"

"Talking too much," Will joined, grinning.

"Ok, I really think you should stop mocking Much. It's not good for his self confidence," Robin came into the conversation after discussing bow techniques with Tristan, "Besides, you forgot being a pain in the backside."

"Hey, you lot are ganging up on me!" Much sulked, bottom lip stuck out.

"I'm not," Tristan defended himself.

"Yeah, that's because you haven't known him as long as us," Will told him.

"Oh."

"How about we get some sleep?" Robin asked his rather tired looking outlaws.

"Yes," Tristan yawned. He slipped down by a tree trunk and shoved a balled up pile of clothes behind his head for a pillow, "Night."

"Yeah, I'm suddenly feeling tired," Will blinked as sleep threatened to take over. He, with John, Johnny, Much and Robin lay down to get some rest.

"We'll keep watch cos we slept earlier," Allan said and sat down on a log by the crackling fire with Djaq.

* * *

_What do you think? Thank you very much for previous reviews they keep me going!! If you review again there is a new offer of a POPADOM!!!!_


	7. The Eldest Child

**Chapter Seven**

She hugged the little girl in her warm arms and kissed her lightly on her forehead. The girl giggled and licked her mother on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you for that Meg," the woman grinned at her two year old.

"Did mother like my kiss?" Meg squeaked.

"Yes, it was very…wet," her mother tapped her daughter on the nose and placed her on the floor. Meg squealed with glee as their dog, Russet, suddenly appeared around the corner.

"Russ-russ want kissy too?" Meg scurried after the animal as it bounded away to chase the chickens, "Come back!"

"Meg, watch out!" her mother called, just too late to stop her from tripping over a log.

"Ow!" Meg screamed from the ground. There was a pause and then she started pulling herself up to hurry after the dog again. Her mother smiled.

"Sally, are you out there?" A man appeared in the doorway of their small stone house.

"Yes, I'm here Oliver," Sally turned to her husband and smiled, the sun radiating off her rosy cheeked face.

"Would you please come and help me? Harry and George are playing up again," Oliver said, looking exhausted.

"Of course, will you look after Meg then?" Sally headed over to the house and went inside to the dingy interior.

"Alright," Oliver nodded and grinned at his young daughter, now quacking at the ducks and scaring them terribly.

Sally looked around for her son's and spotted them on their bed.

"Mother," the older of the two, Harry, greeted her with an innocent smile.

"Have you been giving your poor father trouble again?" Sally asked, sitting on the bed.

"No mama," George checked with his brother to see if this was the right answer.

"You know he tries too hard to please you and you just take advantage," Sally scolded, "Now, it is time for bed." The boys looked disappointed for a moment but then they snuggled down under their blankets and closed their eyes.

"Good boys," Sally smiled gently and kissed each on the cheek. Then she rose and headed outside. She spotted her husband whirling Meg round in his arms.

"She should really be going to bed too," Sally pointed out as Oliver held the little girl.

"Yes, I know. She promised that if I played whirly with her then she would sleep with no fuss," Oliver replied and started carrying the drowsy child inside.

Sally remained in their small area of land looking out of the village of Knighton where she knew her fourth child was sure to be. That was where she always was. In the great expanse of green fields, lying on her back, dreaming. She was supposed to be learning how to be a woman but she was never home. She didn't need to learn anyway because she had learnt all the things she needed to know without trouble.

Sally sighed; she was going to wait all night if she had to. She had done it before because she could never bring herself to sleep if all her children weren't safely in their beds beside her. It was then she saw the figure drawing closer to their house. Long, light brown hair billowing in the wind and fine features brought out by the now low lying sun, ready to set behind the hills. The girl reached to gate and smiled at her mother as she entered.

"Sorry I've been awhile, mother," Sally's eldest apologised.

"That's alright," Sally led her daughter in, "But you better get some sleep now, Grace."

* * *

_Ok i dont know what to say please R&R_


	8. Marriage

**Chapter Eight**

Gisborne climbed off his horse, his leather boots thumping on the ground as he landed. A small boy ran up to him, "Sir, sir my father is waiting for you to check his crop!" Gisborne was in a really bad mood and shoved the boy out of his way as he headed towards his manor. The youngster fell hard on the floor, grazing his elbow on a rock. He glared up at the man who had pushed him.

"You are supposed to be the Lord of this Manor yet you treat us like dirt," the boy spat, "I wish Robin was still here." Gisborne spun round, his eyes cold and full of hatred. He hauled the boy up, holding him by his tunic so his feet left the ground.

"If you dare mention _that _filth's name again I will string you up by your neck quicker than you can say 'I didn't mean it'," Gisborne's spittle flew over the child's face and he flinched.

"I don't care, you ass, life is _hell _without _Robin!_" the boy yelled, struggling to get free.

"Why you little…" Gisborne raised his fist.

"Guy!" a voice cried from the house, "What are you doing?" Gisborne dropped the boy as if he had burned him. He stepped away quickly and looked guiltily at his wife. Marian hurried out of the house and up to the boy.

"Arthur isn't it?" she asked as she knelt down beside the boy, "Are you hurt?" He shook his head and scowled at Gisborne.

"Why did you marry him, Marian?" Arthur asked, jerking his thumb at Gisborne, "Why not Robin?" Gisborne made a move forwards at this comment.

"Guy," Marian put a hand on his arm, "He is just a child, he doesn't really know what he is saying." Arthur, corroborating her story, nodded solemnly and made his eyes wide and innocent. Gisborne did not look convinced.

"Now run along to your father, Arthur," Marian pushed him gently on his way as if he was her own child. She hadn't had any children with Guy, luckily, she was not sure if she could take having his child. That would link her to him permanently. Not that their relationship wasn't permanent at the moment, they were married. But Marian still held the hope that at some point, somehow, she would escape him.

She turned to her husband, "Guy, if you want the people of Locksley to like you then you have to treat them well."

"I can't believe you," he turned away in disgust, "You embarrassed me in front of that boy. You show no respect, I am your husband. I have power over you!"

"That's not how marriages work. We respect each other," Marian was furious. Guy whipped around, she was ignoring him again, white anger took over and he brought his hand sharply across her face. Marian recoiled, clutching her cheek, the red mark standing out on her pale face. Gisborne looked satisfied that he'd shown her who was in charge as she turned and hurried back into the manor.

She ran up the stairs and threw herself onto the bed. The slap hadn't hurt physically, it had hurt her mentally. She didn't like being treated the way she was by Gisborne but she was his wife and she couldn't do anything about it. She was supposed to be docile and obedient, completely opposite to her fiery personality. Gisborne had control, he was a man. Slowly, over the ten years they had been married; her real character had been pushed to into the shadows.

Marian's mind drifted as she lay on her soft bed. It travelled, as always, to the face of the man she knew she should have married. Robin. He was the one she loved, despite all she said to him. She knew he would have never treated her the way Gisborne did. She wanted to be married to him and have children by him. _But I do have children by him _Marian realised _he just doesn't know. And I don't even know where they are, what they look like or even what sex they are. So really we can't actually be called their parents, we just brought them into the world. _

Every time Marian thought about her children tears came to her eyes. She knew she was going to break down soon. Life was just too much to cope with, Gisborne was too much. She hadn't seen Robin in about two years; they never talked to each other now she was Lady Gisborne. _My father is dead; I have nothing left to live for here._ _I am going to see him now, before it's too late to escape Gisborne._

**Sorry it took awhile, I hope you like this chapter!!! Please review cos the I'll update quicker and luv you forever!!!**


	9. Meeting

**Yey, I finally updated! Sorry its been ages! Whoop Schools out for Easter!**

Marian wrapped the scarf around her neck and pulled up her hood. Geared up in a tough tunic, similar to the one she'd worn as the Night Watchman all those years ago. She finally tugged on her riding gloves. She picked up the small bag of possessions and made sure her sword was still in its scabbard. Now she was ready.

Quietly as the night that was blanketing the world outside, she opened the shutters of her window and balanced carefully on the window ledge. Now how did Robin do this? She spotted the timber bar, shrouded in blackness and made a daring jump for it. She caught it in her hands, the momentum ripping her fingers from the wood and throwing her several feet from the house. She landed in a very undignified position. But that did not matter because she was out of the house. Quickly she hauled herself to her feet and headed to the stables that sheltered her horse - the horse that Gisborne had presented her with only a few weeks earlier.

As she opened the wooden door it creaked loudly and she flinched. A guard stirred from his slumbers a few metres away. Marian froze, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. If the guard woke and saw her he would get help and then Gisborne would go after her. Slowly the guard settled back into his previous position, snuffling slightly. Marian breathed a sigh of relief.

She caught sight of her horse, Locksley. She had named him after the love of her life but had never told Guy for fear it would send him over the edge. When speaking to him it was just 'the horse'. She tiptoed over to the animal who was lapping at water from a trough and began saddling him up. He proposed no protest and soon he was prepared to leave. Holding onto his reins she led him silently out of the stable and into the cold night.

"Good boy, Locksley," she whispered, the sound barely audible. Carefully she mounted him and then, squeezing him gently in the sides, rode into the nearby trees of Sherwood Forest. The only sound that followed them was the soft thud of Locksley's hooves in the earth.

* * *

Grace was not Sally's daughter, but she did not know that. All she had known all her life was the kind, caring woman that had looked after her. She never knew of the mother who actually birthed her and her twin brother. Only the young children in her home were thought of as her siblings. She had no clue that her father, Oliver was not her biological one. Everyone in the village of Knighton believed that she was the offspring of the Oliver and Sally Wilson. Although she did not look much like either her parents who were blonde haired and brown eyed, or her brothers and sister. Only they knew the truth, that her mother was the wife of the Sheriff's Man at Arms, Gisborne. 

Grace lay on her bed and looked at the necklace that lay before her. It was bought for her by her brother Harry on her birthday just gone, her tenth. She loved it so much, although it was very simple, a chain and a jade stone on the end. She wore it wherever she went and very rarely took it off.

"Grace, go to sleep," her mothers voice called from across the small house.

"Yes, Mother," Grace slipped the chain over her head and then closed her eyes.

* * *

Tristan looked around at the sleeping outlaws. It was early morning. The birds were twittering in the trees and sunlight was filtering through the branches. If he were back with the monks he'd have been up, prayed and had breakfast. 

He and Will were on watch. Will was sitting by the fire, throwing small twigs and acorns into the flames. The look on his face was unreadable but Tristan could tell he was very bored. Maybe he should make conversation.

"Hey, Will…er…" Tristan didn't know where to go from there as the dark haired outlaw looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, what are we gonna do today?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," Will shrugged going back to the fire.

"Could we go somewhere then?" Tristan said.

"Where?"

"Perhaps…" Tristan suddenly had an idea forming in his head from something Much had told him, "Knighton?" Will's head snapped up and his eyes looked alarmed.

"Knighton?" he choked out.

"Yes," Tristan was surprised at what a reaction he'd provoked.

"Erm…" Will had never been good with words, like Allan, and he couldn't think of a good enough excuse not to go. "I guess, but you'll have to tell the others."

"Great!" Tristan grinned, jumped up and headed to the nearest slumbering form. It was Allan. "Hey, wake up." He shook the man who mumbled and his eyes flickered reluctantly open.

"What do you want, titch?" he said, sitting up.

"Me and Will are going to go to Knighton," Tristan informed him.

"Fine, fine, go," Allan waved an arm lazily, "I'll keep watch."

"Ok," Tristan picked up a cloak he'd been lent by the outlaws to cover his identity and, of course, his sword and he and Will left the camp. Just after they'd gone Allan fell back to sleep, leaving the outlaws unguarded.

* * *

"Why did you want to come here?" Will asked as the boy began walking into the village of Knighton. 

"I just wanted to see some places," Tristan said, non –committed.

"Places?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Fine, what do you want to do now?"

"Talk to some more villagers," Tristan decided, not adding 'and I want to see this Gisborne closer up.'

"Fine," Will let himself be led by the boy.

Tristan headed over to a nearby house. It was built of grey stone and had a little yard where there was a vegetable patch and some ducks and chickens roaming around. There was a gangly reddish brown dog loping after them, its pink tongue hanging out of its jaw.

A young woman was playing happily with a small girl who was chasing the said dog but mostly tripping over everything. She kept bouncing back up again and pursuing her chase.

"Russ-russ! Come back here!" she yelled.

"Meg, leave Russet be," the older girl laughed. Will frowned as he got a closer look at her. She seemed all too familiar.

"But, Grace, I want to pet her!" Meg whined.

"Look, why don't you just call her. Russet, here girl!" Grace called out to the animal who came bounding over.

"Erm…excuse me," Tristan interrupted the sweet domestic scene. Grace looked up and saw the two hooded figures. She stepped back in fear.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," Tristan said quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. He pulled his hood down revealing his boyish face and sparkling, bright blue eyes. "Its ok, we aren't going to steal from you or hurt you." The girl looked relieved, her own blue eyes lightening.

"Are you an outlaw?"

"Yes, one of Robin Hood's outlaws," Tristan announced proudly.

"Wow!" Grace smiled.

"I'm Tristan by the way," he introduced himself.

"Grace Wilson," Grace replied.

"Grace," a voice called from within the house, "Would you go and buy some bread?"

"Yes, Mother," Grace shouted back, "Er…I have to go."

"Oh, we'll come with you," Tristan offered, wanting to talk to her some more. He fell into step beside her and as he did so Will's jaw dropped.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? And whats gonna happen? How long will it be before Gisborne notices his missing wife? Or how long until Sally meets Tristan and realises the link? To find out please review!**


	10. No Guard

**Hey, next chapter! It may be a bit strange but enjoy!**

"I, I'm gonna stay here," Will stammered and Tristan gave him a strange look, "And talk to your mother, Grace."

"Ok, Will" Tristan nodded but wasn't really paying attention.

"Could you take Meg inside, please?" Grace asked, politely.

"Sure," Will nodded and smiled at the little girl.

* * *

Gisborne was livid. He had woken to find that his wife had left the house, taken an expensive horse and stolen a lot of his money. How dare she?! She was supposed to be obedient to him, loyal. But she had just up and left, just like that! No doubt to see that damn Hood! He thought she'd got over him but obviously not. He would get Marian back, no matter what it took and he would destroy anything that got in his way.

Marching out of the house he raised his arm and grabbed the nearest villager to lay into them. Over the years his temper had grown a short fuse and he used violence to take it out.

The person in question was a young girl, skinny in stature with brown hair but he didn't think of that, all he could think about was the fact Locksley had taken Marian from him. He threw a punch into her stomach and she bent over from the impact, winded. He thumped her again, getting pleasure out of seeing her terror and pain.

"Grace!" Gisborne looked up from what he was doing and spotted a tall lad running towards him. With the chestnut hair and sea blue eyes the boy reminded him of Robin. His anger doubled as the boy struggled to draw his sword and stop him. Gisborne dropped his victim and charged at the child.

The huge, looming form of Guy of Gisborne thundering towards him caused Tristan to freeze. By then it was too late to find his weapon. Gisborne had thrown the first punch hitting him on the head and sending his lanky frame flying backwards. After that Tristan ended up sprawled on the floor whilst Gisborne rained hits down all over his head, chest and groin. He tried to recoil but he couldn't move he was in too much pain.

Nearby villagers watched in horror as the Lord of their manor beat up a young boy for no apparent reason whilst another child, a girl, screamed hysterically for him to stop.

* * *

Will followed Meg into the house when she got bored of playing with Russet. Inside the house was quite dingy and the only light was from a few windows. A middle aged woman was bent over a pot of food that looked like stew.

"Mother!" Meg yelled, "I have brought a friend. Well, actually he is the friend of Grace's friend." The girl's mother looked up and saw the figure of Will outlined in the doorway and drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Good morning," Will greeted her politely, "I am…"

"Will Scarlett," the woman breathed. Will stopped, bewildered, how had she known his name? As if reading his thoughts the woman spoke again. "I'm Sally Wilson. I used to work for Lady Marian. I was her maid." The outlaw knew this meant something and struggled from blurting out the question he desperately wanted answering.

"I…er…met your daughter outside, she is very beautiful and so are you, but she looks nothing like you." Will said, wondering whether the woman would be offended. Sally looked into his eyes, searching them and found what she was searching for. Knowing.

"That's because she's not my daughter. Not by blood anyway. I raised her from a babe for her mother," Sally looked sad.

"Who's…" Will had to know whether he was right, he had to, "The mother?"

"I cannot tell you," Sally turned away.

"Sally, I think I know already," Will said quietly, "If I told you what I thought, and it was right, would you tell me?"

"I suppose," Sally nodded.

"Is it…Marian?" Will asked looking into her brown eyes for the truth. The woman didn't speak, she just nodded. Will drew a deep breath. Even though he'd suspected it he still couldn't quite believe it. Which meant that Tristan, who could only be Grace's twin, was Marian's son too.

"And…I take it the father isn't Gisborne," he queried.

"No." Just before he asked the second question that would finally put his mind to rest a scream ripped into the house.

"Stop! Oh please stop!" Will and Sally both recognised it as the voice of Grace. The outlaw whipped out his axes and raced outside to be met with an awful sight. Sally followed him quickly, worried for her adopted daughter's safety.

The battered form of Tristan lay on the floor. Gisborne, although running out of energy and anger, was still throwing punches at his bruised body. Will sprang forward and smacked Guy over the head with his axe butt, his own fury at Gisborne hurting the boy, especially the son of Lady Marian, coursing through his veins. Gisborne fell side wards heavily but he soon shot up again when he saw Will. He was stopped though when Will delivered a sharp kick and knocked him unconscious.

"Oh my God," Sally said, Grace in her arms, "Is that, Tristan?"

"Yes," Will nodded grimly and picked up the limp body in his arms. The boy was deathly still.

"Is he going to be alright?" Grace whimpered.

"I don't know," Will began walking away from all the staring villagers.

"Bring him back to my house," Sally said, "I can help him there." Will really wanted to get the young boy back to Djaq but he may not have enough time and he wanted to get some more answers from the woman.

* * *

Marian galloped through the trees, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the outlaws. She couldn't see them anywhere. Usually by now they would've seen her from one of their lookouts and come to meet her. She wondered if something was wrong. It was then she noticed the faint smoke trail from a fire. That was very careless of them, she thought, slowing down and trotting towards the source. As she brought Locksley over a mound she caught sight of several outlaws sprawled in a leafy basin. None of them were conscious. Well, she should teach them a lesson.

Carefully she let the horse pick its way down the slope, shifting her balance as it slipped slightly.

"Whoa, boy," she said. She dismounted and slithered down beside the sleeping form of Robin. He looked so sweet. Brown hair sticking up in tufts as he snuggled under a travelling cloak. Shame to rouse him.

"GOOD MORNING!" she shouted in his ear and Robin flew several feet in the air.

"What on earth?!" he yelled, blue eyes wide in shock.

"_Very _good watch you've got going here," Marian smiled as he spotted her and he gaped.

"_What _are you doing here? You, you haven't talked to me in years," Robin spluttered.

"I know, I thought it was about time to catch up," she smirked, turning her face to the side to survey the camp and he noticed her red cheek.

"How did this happen?" he asked, concerned, trailing his fingers over the skin of the woman he had missed for all this time.

"Gisborne," was her one worded reply. Robin's happy expression turned dark.

"Why?"

"I disrespected him apparently," Marian said flatly, "But I've had enough. So I came to see if I could join you Robin."

"Join the outlaws?" Robin looked startled by the proposal, "How could I say no?!" Marian smiled.

"But first things first," she declared, as some of the nearby gang sat up, "You really need to improve you're guard."

"What's wrong with our guard? Will was doing it," Robin frowned.

"Well, he wasn't when I arrived."

"In fact, where is he?" Robin, immediately worried, leapt to his feet and scanned the outlaws, "Where's Will?"

"Oh, I think he went to Knighton with Tristan," Allan yawned. Marian froze.

**Oooh, duh duh duuuh! is Tristan gonna survive! To find out, review!**


	11. Twins

**Hey, I updated! Thanks to IndeMaat for allowing me to do so with a sneaky trick as fanfiction was acting up and wouldn't let me upload! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going! Enjoy!**

"Did you just say…Tristan?" Marian repeated her voice quiet. Robin looked at her and frowned at her terrified expression.

"Yeah, he's a young boy, joined us from the Abbey, said he was an orphan," Allan supplied the answer, still looking drowsy. Marian's eyes grew wide and her hand went to her mouth. Robin was concerned and put a hand on her arm.

"Marian, what is it?" he asked, gently.

"Tristan…I…he…you are his…I think…" Marian didn't know how to tell him. How would he take it? She was certain that the boy they spoke of was her son; she knew one day the past would catch up with her. Tristan, so it had been a boy. She was glad Sally had told her to name the babe.

Marian didn't remember a lot after that. She had lost a lot of blood and she had vaguely heard her maid talking of a second child on the way. The pain had returned, she recalled that vividly, and another baby had been brought into the world. A tiny little baby with dainty fingers and toes that hadn't made a noise. Marian had passed out after that and never thought of what had become of the child until now. Could it still be alive? Was the reason it didn't cry was because it was dead? She hadn't a clue but Sally had left the Manor shortly after and Marian hadn't seen her since. Did she have Marian's missing child?

"Marian? Marian! What is wrong?" Robin's anxious voice brought the Lady out of her memories and into the present.

"I believe that Tristan is my son, Robin." Marian spoke bluntly and all the outlaws could do was stare in shock.

"What?" Robin gaped, his brow knitted in confusion and his blue eyes filled with puzzlement. He seemed not to be able to take in the revelation.

"Tristan, my son, he's ten years old. Ten years ago I gave birth to him and another child. His twin. I had them taken away. I was to be married and they were bastards." Marian explained softly. All Robin could do was stand and stare at her, his eyes filled with swirling emotions.

"You have a son?" finally the outlaw choked out.

"Yes, _we _have a son," Marian corrected him, "The boy that you have brought into your gang is your own son."

"Wow, that's why he looked so familiar," Allan nodded and several other outlaws did the same. Much on the other hand looked thoroughly bewildered.

"My master and Lady Marian had a babe?" he said.

"Two." Marian replied, "Two babies. Two bastards. Two children that would now be ten and I haven't a clue what gender one of them is. I don't even know whether the child is even still alive." Robin seemed completely dazed and slumped back down onto the floor, leaning on a tree for support.

"I had two children that I did not know about! How could you not tell me?" he looked at the woman before him with burning anger in his eyes. "You kept them a secret!"

"Robin!" Marian cried, "What good would it have done had I told you? They were the products of a one night fling. I was due to be married to Guy of Gisborne, you're sworn enemy who most certainly would've killed me, my father and both children had he known."

"But I could've taken them!" Robin shouted, furious, "They were my flesh and blood. They shouldn't have had to be raised in some poxy Abbey!" Marian let out a short bark of a laugh at this comment, incredulous of the man's stupidity.

"Yes, Robin that would've been a fantastic situation for day old babies to be in: living in a forest with a group of men who can barely maintain their own hygiene and go looking for trouble at any given moment let alone care for children."

"Hey, our hygiene ain't bad!" Allan butted in, "And we did look after a babe thank you very much!"

"For a day! Think about doing that for a week, a month, a year!" Marian yelled, frustrated.

"You still could've told me," Robin whispered, softly, his eyes full of resentment, "I had a right to know." Marian sighed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should've but I didn't. It's all in the past. There is now a young man somewhere who could potentially be in a great deal of danger if anyone found out his heritage," Marian replied, "Do you how much Tristan would mean to the Sheriff if he got his hands on him? It would like all his dreams coming true." Robin suddenly realised what Marian was saying and fear crept onto his face.

"We have to find him! Guys, we're going to Knighton!" Robin leapt to his feet again and his friends followed suit, pulling on cloaks and picking up weapons. The gang headed to the nearby tethered horse.

"And I have to find Sally and find out what happened to my other child," Marian muttered to herself under her breath before mounting an offered horse.

* * *

Will laid the unmoving, unconscious form of the boy on a bed and stepped back. Sally rushed forward, a bowl in her hand and a damp cloth. Taking his wrist she felt for a pulse and found a thankfully strong although slightly erratic one. Once she was sure he was alive and not in immediate danger she began to dab at some of the wounds in an attempt to remove some of the blood and reveal the extent of Tristan's injuries. She ripped off his torn and bloodied top to reveal a chest littered with livid purple bruises and swellings. She carefully placed her hands on his hot, sweaty skin and pressed gently. The pressure on Tristan's abdomen caused him to buck in pain and cry out but his eyes remained closed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Will asked worriedly as Sally stood and hurried over to a nearby table, grabbing some objects.

"I know a fair thing about medicine and injuries and I am pretty certain that he'll recover. He's young and fit so hopefully his body will heal itself quickly. I'll give him a drink that should relieve some of the pain and apply some paste to the largest swellings and cuts," Sally answered, fiddling around and making up a concoction of ingredients.

"Forgive me for asking but how do you know so much about medicine?" Will asked, not wanting to seem rude.

"My mother taught me some of the basics as a young girl but I mostly learnt it at Knighton Manor when I worked there from the physician that visited," Sally finished her final product and brought it over. "Right, you'll have to hold him down as this causes quite a large reaction from the body and he may struggle."

"Ok," Will gingerly took the boy's shoulders. He seemed so fragile and Will didn't want to hurt him. Sally took his chin and tipped it back pouring the liquid into his open mouth. As it slithered down Tristan's throat he jerked in a violent spasm. His legs splayed out and his fists convulsed. Will had to battle to hold the writhing boy down but it was over as soon as it started and Tristan was still.

"Let him rest now," Sally said and placed the medicine down on a table.

"Mother, is he alright?" Grace, who had been standing in the doorway the whole time stepped forward nervously.

"He's going to be fine Grace," Sally smiled, "Do you want to sit with him whilst Will and I go and have a talk." The girl nodded and pulled up a rickety chair, taking Tristan's hand in her own.

Sally beckoned the outlaw to follow her into the bright sunshine and she halted half way round the side of the house so they were shielded by the building from prying eyes. She didn't want anyone to listen into there conversation. She was almost completely certain that no one would overhear what she was about to tell Will but unfortunately she was very wrong.

* * *

As Gisborne hauled himself off the floor, his pride and dignity severely bruised he glared at all the villagers that were watching him. When they saw his fierce look they all left very quickly. He was left surrounded by a few of his guards that had hurried out of his house.

"Well, it's about time you showed up isn't it! You useless load of worthless pigs!" Gisborne spat, looking ready to explode. The guards stood stock still, looking at his half wary half expectant.

"We are sorry, my lord," one spoke up.

"And so you should be, an outlaw came into the village in broad daylight and you did not even notice him! Some guards you are!"

"Would you like some help, Sir?" another guard piped up, quivering slightly.

"Yes," Gisborne suddenly was struck with an idea that made his lip curl, "Fetch me, Ranulf." The guard nodded and backed away quickly, disappearing into Knighton Manor as quickly as a scolded puppy.

He returned several minutes later with a short, skinny man who would not looked out of place on the streets of Nottingham begging for scraps of food and money. He wore a thread bare brown jerkin and trousers not even a rat would want to sleep in. Lathered over his hair was a brown sludge that looked suspiciously like animal excrement and flies buzzed around his head incessantly that would've annoyed a normal person but were just accepted by the disgusting man. His teeth were yellow, stained and gappy and his breath, had anyone been brave enough to venture that close, smelt foul, a mixture of old fish and ale.

If anyone had been watching, though none were, Gisborne having sent them away, then they would've wondered what an earth such a revolting, stomach turning man was doing in the Manor house and why the Lord was speaking to the wretch. The answer was that Ranulf was a spy and a brilliant one at that. He blended in with the background and even if he was noticed no one would approach him for fear of catching a horrible disease. He could slip around unnoticed and hear all the gossip of the village and report it to Gisborne if anything dodgy was going on. That was how most of the plans, schemes and crimes were found out by Gisborne.

Ranulf had arrived in Knighton when he was twelve years old, homeless, freezing and starving. His father had been tried and executed for the murder of his mother, brother and sister. Ranulf was only spared because he had fought back and escaped, just. So he was an orphan, close to death, with no where to go. That had been when Gisborne's men had found him and brought him into the house. Gisborne had not taken pity on him but thought that he could prove a great asset and allowed him to stay. He was fed, watered and had shelter but he had to wear the clothes Gisborne gave him. They were repulsive, nauseating clothes but they kept him alive along with the spying.

Over the next ten years Gisborne had used the boy, manipulated him into doing his bidding and although Ranulf did not particularly enjoying grassing people up he didn't mind it either. They weren't his people, he barely knew them as he never set foot out of Knighton Manor unless it was an errand for Gisborne.

"Ranulf," Gisborne strode over to the man, not put off by the stench radiating from him, "I want you to go on a little job for me. You know Sally Wilson? Where she lives?"

"Vaguely," Ranulf replied.

"Good, an outlaw came by here earlier to rescue an injured boy. They can't have got far and I last saw them with that woman. I want to know the relevance of this boy, why the outlaw saved him. They may say they help everyone but it must have been for a reason. The outlaw risked his life for the boy as the guards _could've _been out any second," Gisborne said, shooting an accusing look at his guards who quickly turned their eyes to the ground, "Now go. Find out all you can." Ranulf nodded and jogged off into the crowds milling around the village.

* * *

Treading carefully, Ranulf tiptoed through the outskirts of the forest, wincing when a twig cracked beneath his foot but luckily the man and woman did not notice, too engrossed in their conversation. He took cover behind a thick tree trunk and then remained silent, listening intently to the exchanged words, his ears pricked.

"…Yes they're Marian's, the both of them." Sally nodded.

"And Robin's?" a man Ranulf had never seen before but supposed must be the outlaw asked, urgently.

"Yes," the uttered word was no more than a whisper and Ranulf had to strain to hear it. What were both Robin's – he guessed he meant Hood – and Marian's? Ranulf was intrigued. Usually all he heard about was how so and so slept with the man in the house next door or who stole some bread from Gisborne's kitchens. This was big; the spy could feel it in his bones.

"I knew it," the man looked gleeful; "This is amazing!" Ranulf could've sworn the young man looked close to punching the air in delight.

"Shh, Will, keep it down," Sally quietened him.

"Robin and Marian! I can't believe it!" Will grinned. Can't believe what? Ranulf desperately wanted to ask.

"But it was ten years ago, remember," Sally reminded him.

"Still, they're both here! Alive! The spitting images," Will answered. Who's he talking about? Robin and Marian? Ranulf frowned, trying to link the information together.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sally admitted, "Gossip spreads, people will notice and then Gisborne might find out. What will happen to them then?"

"We can take them, into the forest." Will declared. "They'll be safe there. Tristan's already with us." A name! Ranulf frantically searched his vast mind database of all the villagers and people but he knew no one going by the name Tristan.

"But Grace, she's only young, how will she survive?" Sally looked tearful.

"She'll be with her father," the outlaw replied simply and Ranulf suddenly made the connection. Oh god. "Which reminds me, if Tristan was sent to the Abbey why was Grace not too?" Sally cast her eyes down, looking guilty.

"I didn't know there was to be twins. Edward had arranged for _a _babe to be taken and I hated it. How could Lady Marian give up her child? I would've given anything to keep him. But Sir Edward was final and the child was taken away. Edward told me to clean Marian up and put her to bed. I did as I was told and went back into the bedroom. It was then, when Marian began to be in more pain from contractions, that I knew another child was coming. She gave birth to it just but fell unconscious as soon as the little girl was out. Edward did not know of her, Marian hardly knew of her, no other servants had seen her born so I just took her. I had been recently been married to my husband, Oliver, and we were trying for a child. I figured that it was the will of God to give us this child. I made sure Marian was alive and then, wrapping the babe in my cloak, headed quickly to my own home. I told my husband what had happened and he was delighted to take the child in. Soon after I left my job and got another in the fields. We took the baby under our name and told everyone it was ours. We named her Grace which had been Lady Marian's chosen name." Will stared at her and then nodded mutely.

"I think…that must have been a better life than living in an Abbey," he announced.

"The best life would've been for both children to live with their mother and grow up together with Robin reinstated as a Lord and their father. That should've been their life. Had it not been for the terrible circumstances it would've been. Those two wonderful children deserved a better childhood."

"Well, maybe they can have it now," Will suggested, running a hand through his hair.

"Not with Marian still married to Gisborne they can't," Sally replied quietly.

Ranulf closed his mouth from where it was hanging loosely open. Robin and Marian had two children! That must have been the injured boy, he guessed and Sally's eldest daughter, that was their child! This was all too much information for Ranulf to keep to himself. He had to find Gisborne and tell him the news!

**Whoop! That was quite a long one! More description than I realised. Hope you still liked it! Please review!**


	12. Kill Them

**Ok, I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm been preoccupied! Sorry! School takes priority, sadly! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! They make me happy :) Shortish chapter but dramatic, I hope! **

The dirty young man skidded to a halt outside the back door of Knighton Manor house, bouncing with anticipation at the reception his information was sure to receive. Gisborne would be ecstatic, no doubt rushing over to the Wilson residence and taking the children. Maybe he should have distracted the outlaw and Sally to give Guy more time. Oh well, too late now. If all goes well maybe Gisborne will let him go and even give him a house to live in and some land! That was Ranulf's dream.

All through these thoughts the spy never once spared a thought for the lives he would be ruining and the mere children he would be putting in danger. It just showed how living around Gisborne for so long could rub off on a person who once could've been a good man with a decent job had he had a better childhood.

A kitchen maid came to the back door and spotted him. She beckoned him quickly into the house, slamming the door behind him swiftly.

"Gisborne!" he shouted through the house, excited. Suddenly a leather clad hand covered his mouth and he let out a squeak.

"Hush, boy," the sinister voice sounded behind him. Ranulf immediately recognised Gisborne, "We don't want the whole of Knighton knowing your residing in my house, do we?" Ranulf shook his head, wide eyed and was relieved as Guy removed his hand.

"So, I take it as you sounded so eager to find me that you've found out something interesting?"

"Very, my Lord! Extremely! You will not believe it when you hear!" Ranulf nodded frantically.

"Well, go on then, impress me," Guy looked unmoved.

"The boy that was injured and the eldest daughter of the Wilson's are…" Ranulf paused for effect, "Robin and Marian's children!" He beamed at Gisborne expecting a look of gratitude at the least. What he saw instead caused him to take a visible step back. The malicious, cold fury that he saw in his master's eyes was enough to make anyone quake in terror.

"You are lying, you scoundrel!" Gisborne exploded, launching forward and pinning Ranulf to the wall, a hand at his throat.

"I am not…sir, it is the truth, nothing else!" Ranulf whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

"Marian would never do this to me!"

"B, but she has with Robin Hood. It must have been, what, ten years ago around when you got married," Ranulf pleaded, "Didn't she run away just last night? That shows no loyalty."

"True," Gisborne dropped Ranulf who sagged to the floor, "The whore. I will make sure these bastards of Robin Hood are found and killed. How dare that woman betray and embarrass me in such a way."

"Killed?!" Ranulf repeated. This certainly wasn't what be thought the outcome would be. He had the vague feeling that he had just done something horribly wrong.

"Yes, what did you think I would do? Give them flowers?" Gisborne spat.

"Erm…shall I go and er…" Ranulf took one look at his master's livid face and decided to leave.

"Guards! Head for the Wilson house! You will find a young boy and girl! Bring them to me, but if either put up a fight kill them on the spot," Gisborne bellowed to his soldiers. They traipsed out of the manor.

* * *

Robin kicked his horse faster, urging the animal on, desperate to reach his son before it was too late. Marian was behind him on a spare horse, her dark hair billowing out in the wind and her blue eyes set in a hard focussed expression, her eyebrows knotted in concentration. Robin's men surrounded him, looking fierce and ready. Weapons raised in preparation just in case Gisborne had already discovered Tristan's true identity.

They had to reach him in time, they had to. There was no reason Gisborne should know anything and if that was the case Robin could bring the child back into the forest with him and he would be safe.

An image of the boy appeared in his head: his floppy brown hair and the sea blue eyes, so piercing and bright with intelligence. His cheeky smile that he'd so obviously inherited from Robin and his accuracy with a bow, another trait of Robin's. Then his curious, eager personality and his childish innocence. Childish. Tristan had told him that he was fifteen years old. He had to have lied; he had to be at most ten. How could Robin have been so foolish to accept him into the gang?

Robin mentally berated himself and then looked up as they reached Knighton.

* * *

Grace leant over the form of the boy and talked to him quietly, hoping that at any moment he would wake up. He didn't. Mother had said he would be fine, but Grace wasn't so sure. He looked too battered and bruised to be fine. He was so pale. To her he looked at death's door. But then again, she didn't know much of medicine so how could she be sure?

Gently she stroked his cheek and ran her finger along the blood crusted gash above his eyebrow. The bleeding on all his wounds for the most part had been staunched by the poultice her mother had applied. She had only just met him but somehow Grace felt a strange, almost unearthly, connection with the boy on the bed. He looked so similar to her with chestnut brown locks and startlingly blue eyes. They could almost be twins she thought to herself. He is very handsome as well, a little on the skinny side but with his finely chiselled face and entrancing eyes he was definitely attractive. For some reason though, although she couldn't quite explain it, the young girl didn't feel attracted to him in that way. To her, even though she'd known him no more than an hour, he was like a friend, a brother almost.

Sighing, Grace sat back in her chair and stared at Tristan, scrutinising every detail of him. She wanted him to wake, to talk and laugh.

"Wake up, please," she whispered.

Suddenly a filthy, disgusting hand clamped over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream of fright. She was pulled from the chair roughly and fell heavily on the floor. The girl was dragged across the room and out of the back of the hut; a grimy rag was stuffed in her mouth in place of the hand. Grace tried crying out for help but it was no use. She looked up at her capture and spotted the limp form of Tristan slung over one of his shoulders. How could he attack a wounded child? But soon she saw nothing as a blindfold was placed over her eyes.

**Duh, duh, duuuh! Can't promise a quick update! Sorry! Please review and it may come faster! Have an ice lolly!**


	13. Brother? Sister?

**Hehe, I havent update in awhile have I? Sorry! Thank you for all the reviews! I will love you if you review more and the next chapter may come much quicker! Bribery!**

The guards burst into the house, spilling through the door, weapons raised ready to kill. The room was empty. The most senior of the guards groaned.

"Gisborne's gonna have our necks," he muttered, "Men, move out, they've gone."

* * *

When Will and Sally returned round the front of the house they saw something that made their hearts stop. At least ten of Gisborne's soldiers had just left the house and there were others already leaving on horse back, a huge cage on wheels following behind. Will couldn't see what was in the cage as it was covered in drapes but he could guess. His eyes widened in fright. He had just lost his leader's children.

"Oh my god, they have them! The Sheriff and Gisborne have them!" Sally cried. Will was tempted to grab a horse and charge after him but he knew that was foolish as there was only one of him. He needed to find the other outlaws and then they could explain things and rescue the children.

"I need to find Robin," Will declared, "Have you got a horse?"

"Yes, it belongs to my husband but I'm coming with you if you're going somewhere."

"Its too dangerous," the outlaw shook his head.

"I don't care," Sally retorted, "You want the horse you get me."

"Fine," Will threw his hands in the air. The two headed off without realising they were going in completely the wrong direction.

* * *

Grace came round slowly, her eye lashes sticking together. When had she become unconscious? The last thing she remembered was being blindfolded and dragged away with Tristan. Where was he? Her eyes opened properly and she blinked. Dusk was falling. That was weird; she could've sworn it was midday last time she looked.

The girl gazed at her surroundings. She was tied securely to a tree and couldn't move any of her limbs. Her fingers felt numb. On a nearby tree she spotted the form of Tristan. His eyes were wide and alert despite being unconscious not that long ago but his mouth was gagged. It relieved her that he was awake despite being strapped to a tree.

A little way in front of her crouched a man. He looked young but it was hard to tell through all the grime and dirt shrouding his body. He was tending to a fire but kept sending terrified glances around the forest nervously as if waiting for someone to jump out and attack him.

Grace frowned, why had this guy kidnapped her and Tristan? She didn't recognise him from anywhere so why had he taken them? She decided to voice her questions.

"Um, 'scuse me." The man jumped about five feet in the air and whipped around, staring about with frightened eyes, "Hey, over here." He turned and looked at her.

"You're awake, sorry about putting you unconscious but you were screaming and struggling and I didn't know what to do."

"Who are you? And why have you kidnapped me and my friend?"

"You and your friend?" their captor's brow creased.

"Yes, me and Tristan?"

"You mean…you mean you do not know?" he looked shocked.

"Know what? Stop trying to scare me!"

"Tristan and you, you're twins."

"What?"

"Siblings, you were both born to the same mother," the man explained.

"Yes I know what twins are!" Grace shouted frustrated.

"Shh," he clapped a hand over her mouth before she even had time to register he'd moved, "We don't want to be found!"

"By whom?"

"Gisborne and the Sheriff and their men."

"Why are you hiding from them?"

"Because I saved you and your brother's life."

"Ok, I still don't get how we're related. My mother is Sally Wilson but Tristan is an outlaw."

"No, your mother isn't Sally," the man shook his head smiling slightly, "Its Marian."

"Who?" Grace only knew of one Marian and immediately she knew he was lying, messing with her mind.

"Lady Marian, Gisborne's estranged wife."

"Ok, so who's my…our father then?" the girl asked sceptically.

"Robin Hood," their captor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wh-what?!" Grace spluttered, "Yeah right, Robin Hood? Give me a break."

"It's true," he said.

"B-but…that's impossible. I'm so confused." Suddenly the young girl remembered she still didn't know who on earth this man was called, "What's your name?"

"Ranulf," Ranulf replied, returning to his smouldering fire, "It is possible."

"GRMPH!" a muffled yell sounded from somewhere near Grace and then she remembered Tristan. He was gagged so therefore could not take part in the conversation though he was desperately trying to by struggling violently against his binds.

"Oh, please take the gag out, he deserves to be able to be part of this, Ranulf," the girl asked.

"Last time I did that he began yelling his head off," Ranulf answered looking warily at the boy.

"Please," Grace begged, making her blue eyes big, round and pleading. The man found it hard to refuse. He walked slowly over to his male captive and removed the cloth from his mouth cautiously. As soon as the obstruction was taken away Tristan spoke.

"Robin Hood…is my father?!" he yelped.

"Yes, and Lady Marian your mother and Grace your sister, therefore you two are actually bastards and Gisborne wants you murdered as you are Hood's flesh and blood."

"Well, how do you know he knows we're their offspring if we didn't even know?" Tristan asked, wincing as his bruised face moved.

"I told him."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, I was his spy, it was my job, how I survived. But when I realised what he planned to do to you I realised I had to rescue you," Ranulf explained, hoping they wouldn't hate him.

"Ok, well, why have you tied us to trees then?"

"So…well, you were struggling and I needed to keep you still."

"Right, well can you untie us now?"

"Oh, sure," the young man hurried forward and expertly undid the knots binding them to the trunks.

* * *

Grace fell away from the tree, rubbing her numb arms and inspecting her body for bruises. She was fine except for a couple of rope burns on her wrists. Tristan, however, as soon as he was released fell flat on the flood head first because his legs could not support him.

"Argh," he gasped in pain and Grace rushed to his side, concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"What does it look like?" he muttered bitterly.

"Sorry, stupid question…brother?" the girl added the last word gingerly, gauging a reaction.

"That's ok…sister," Tristan replied, lifting his face to hers, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Me neither, but you do know he could be lying," Grace pointed.

"What reason would he have to do that?"

"I don't know," suddenly overcome with emotion, Grace dived forward and wrapped her arms round her brother's skinny form.

"Hey, hey, watch the wounds, Grace," he flinched.

"Sorry!" she raised a hand to her mouth, aghast.

"It's fine."

"Um…despite enjoying this family reunion we need to get moving, I can hear someone coming. We need to get deeper into the forest."

**Aw, the awaited moment, brother and sister reunited! Now I just need to get the whole family together! Please review!**


	14. WhipperSnappers

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I havent updated in aaages! Sorry! -makes apologetic face- Robin Hood was so cool on Saturday. Does anyone else think Mark was sooo sweet! Aw...I loved him...he was so cute 'I just wanna eat him all up' in the words of Phoebe from Friends! Next week looks awesome! Will gets his own episode! Does happy dance. I worked this out awhile ago that he was the only one that hasnt been injured or had his own main episode where he is centric! I'm sooo excited. I'll stop waffling now! Had to make up for time lost. Please review!**

Will climbed onto the rather shabby old mare after he had helped Sally and sat in front of her, taking the reins. He then steered the horse from the stable swiftly and began to pick up speed as the left the village.

Suddenly Will caught sight of something approaching on the track and saw a group of horses thundering towards them. It was the outlaws, Robin in the lead with Marian. Robin spotted him instantly and immediately pulled his horse to a sharp halt.

"Will! Where is Tristan?"

"Gisborne's men have him. I'm sorry," Will stated.

"And who is this?" Robin asked just as Marian said, "Sally?"

"Lady Marian, we have not crossed paths in many years but now is not the time to talk. We need to get to Nottingham and find Tristan and Grace."

"Grace? Who on earth is Grace?" Robin frowned, spinning his horse around ready to gallop to Nottingham.

"My….a girl," Sally corrected herself now the truth was in the open. Marian's eyes widened at the mere mention of the name, Grace, and she stared piercingly at her former maid so hard the woman had to look away.

"And why has Gisborne taken them? What did they do?"

"Um..." Will looked at the ground wondering how to explain, "You see…"

"Tristan is my son, I know," Robin aided the stammering man. Will looked surprised but relieved.

"Oh, you do, that's good. Well, yeah, I don't actually know exactly why they were taken, it may be because of that or the fact he is an outlaw or that he had a fight with Gisborne earlier."

"A fight?" Marian looked worried.

"He's wounded, quite badly in fact but as Djaq was not here Sally tended to him."

"And Grace? Why take a girl? How old is she?" Robin persisted not quite catching on.

"Ten. Gisborne took her because she is our daughter, Robin. Am I right, Sally?" Marian supplied and the maid nodded.

"I have a daughter also? A little girl? And Gisborne has her?" Robin looked distraught, "We have to rescue them!" With that the leader of the outlaws kicked his steed into action and the horse galloped down the road towards Nottingham and the castle which housed the Sheriff he loathed so much.

* * *

The trembling guard, eyes lowered, stepped towards Guy of Gisborne as none of his fellows had the balls to explain how they lost the two most wanted children in Nottinghamshire. His name was Nigel and he was thirty years of age with two sons and a baby daughter to his wife, Emma. He was Gisborne's second in command but somehow he doubted whether he would be that for much longer. He wondered whether he'd even walk away with his life and see his family again.

"Sir," Nigel began.

"You haven't got them, have you?" Guy groaned, rolling his eyes to the heavens, "How could you load of bumbling buffoons lose an injured outlaw boy and a defenceless peasant girl?"

"With respect, my Lord, why do you want these children anyway? What is there importance to you?" Nigel voiced the question all the soldiers had been thinking for the Man at Arms hadn't informed them of the heritage of the two children. It was horrible, embarrassing stain on his marriage and so called love with Marian. It would make him look like a fool. He just wanted to capture the children and use them to get at the two people he hated most in his life and then kill them all to get rid of the evidence.

"That is not of importance I just want you to capture them! You will go to the villages and search for them," the man ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Nigel nodded and fled the room, glad to have the chance to redeem himself.

* * *

Robin and his gang had made it into the castle undetected, it was supposed to be getting more difficult the more times they broke in but that didn't seem the case today. There were hardly any guards about at all and those that were had been easily deceived or indisposed.

They headed straight for the dungeons, surprised that there wasn't a single guard on the door.

"Is this a trap? Are they trying to lull us into a false sense of security?" Allan murmured uneasily.

"I don't know but be ready for anything," Robin replied as Will cracked the lock of the door and entered the dungeon.

There was no one there. Not a single person in any of the cells. There was no sign of Tristan or Grace.

"Where are they?" Much whispered worriedly.

"Well, not here obviously," Allan stated, "Let's go."

"We'll have to find the Sheriff. He'll know," Robin decided and sprinted off, the others followed in his wake.

* * *

The Sheriff was happily sitting in his ornate wooden throne-like chair counting his money and drinking wine when none other than Robin-bloody-Hood turned up completely ruining his day.

"SHERIFF!"

"Hello, Hood, what can I do for you today? Surprisingly I have done nothing naughty or cruel recently much to my disappointment. It's quite humiliating that my dungeons are completely and utterly empty. I mean, what's the point of being the Sheriff when there is no one to torture or hang? Where's the fun? Why are all these peasants so dull and law abiding? I think I've actually been missing you, Hood," Vaisey spoke in a bored voice.

"Where are they, Vaisey?!" Robin stepped forward, slamming his hands down viciously on the Sheriff's wooden desk causing the money to scatter.

"Oh, now look what you've done, I'll have to start counting again. By the way where are my guards?" the Sheriff peered past the outlaw's shoulder and spotted his two soldiers lying unconscious on the floor, "Ah! That is unfortunate."

"Sheriff! Tell me where the two children are!"

"Children? I truthfully have no idea what you are talking about. Whatever you're looking for has nothing to do with me," Vaisey shrugged nonchalantly. Robin leant over the table and grabbed the Sheriff's collar.

"I know you have my children, where are they?" he spat, spraying spittle over the Sheriff's face.

"Lovely," the Sheriff wrinkled his nose and wiped it with his sleeve, "outlaw saliva. Anyway, what were you saying? _Your _children? You have children, can't say I'm overly surprised I suppose considering your well known womanising ways. Who's the lucky woman?"

"I am," Marian stepped out from behind the bunch of outlaws, her jaw set and her eyes hard.

"Marian! Well that's hardly shocking. Two timing Gisborne though? Tut tut," the Sheriff made 'tsking' noises obviously enjoying all this.

"Now where are they, Sheriff?" Marian punctuated every word fiercely.

"As I said before, sadly I haven't a clue and am not involved in this beautifully evil plan to kidnap your little whipper-snappers though I must congratulate whoever did on their maliciousness."

"But, we saw Gisborne's men leaving Knighton with them in a cage. You must know!" Will butted in vehemently.

"Well, why don't we ask him?" the Sheriff suggested, "Gisborne, you devious little mastermind in the making, have you anything to do with the missing love children of these to simpering idiots?"

"No," Gisborne muttered darkly.

"Sorry what was that?" the Sheriff cupped his ear faking deafness.

"No, my Lord," Guy spoke louder and more clearly.

"You see, I wasn't lying. But if you don't have your own children and we don't have them then who does? Hmm, it's a mystery…" the Sheriff tapped his chin feigning thoughtfulness, "Well, to be honest…strange I seem to be rather truthful today, must change that quickly….I don't particularly care. Guards, seize them!"

On cue ten guards who had crept up and hovered in the wings throughout this conversation leapt forward, swords raised.

**Hehe...I included the Sheriff! What do you think of him? Is he in character? Please review!**


	15. Outlaws

**Er...Robin Hood was awesome last night although Will was a little scary. Next week looks great but I have to endure school before then. Damn. Enjoy!**

The crash of metal on metal was deafening as the outlaws parried and blocked all the sword thrusts thrown at them. They were easily outnumbered by the swarm of guards yet they were much more skilled with their personalised weapons and kept the advancing men at bay.

The Sheriff sat back in his chair watching the fight at first with eager eyes but then seeing, as usual, his guards being overpowered, he became quickly bored with the whole thing. Returning to picking up his scattered money off the floor and sipping at his wine.

Gisborne was busy fighting with Hood but was not succeeding in beating the rebel. Robin was just teasing and mocking him, leaping from side to side and laughing as he went. Their swords clanged loudly as Guy got angrier and angrier at the annoying outlaw. He vowed that he would find those bastard children of his and torture them until they were screaming for mercy. Gisborne would like to see Robin's face then.

Will was busy fighting two guards at once, his axes swishing this way and that too fast for the dumb soldiers to react and before long both were knocked out cold. Allan was smashing his sword hard against one guards helmet whilst hold another off with his dagger. Djaq was spinning and dancing between the guards with the help of Much and taking them out one by one. Little John was just thwacking a guard over the head thinking that he was really getting too old for this.

Finally when all the guards were down and it was just Robin toying with Gisborne all the outlaws stood, arms folded as they waited for their leader. He grinned cheekily at them.

"Will you just get it over with, Master," Much sighed.

"Ok," Robin nodded and ducked beneath Gisborne's swipes to punch him in the stomach completely winding him. The Man at Arms crumpled in a heap. "Let's go then, guys."

"About time," Allan rolled his eyes and the outlaws fled the castle in search of the missing children.

* * *

Once all the guards and Gisborne were on the floor the Sheriff stood. "Right, I want you all to fetch every single guard we have and send them into the villages and even Sherwood to find these children."

"Um…sir, I've already done that," Gisborne admitted, still clutching his stomach.

"Oh, so you did know about these children?" the Sheriff asked surprised, "And you didn't think to share with me? I'm wounded."

"Sorry, my Lord."

"Not really. I don't care just get out there and find those children before Hood's lot do. Just think how brilliant they will be for traps – the perfect bait for both Marian and Robin."

* * *

As the trio hurried further into the depths of Sherwood Forest it got darker and slightly more ominous.

"Ranulf?" Grace whispered, grabbing his arm.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's such a great idea coming in here? I mean there are a lot of unsavoury characters that could harm us in here – outlaws, convicts…" the young girl said quietly, desperate for them not to draw attention to themselves.

"Its better them than Gisborne and the Sheriff," Tristan piped up weakly from where he was leaning heavily on Ranulf's shoulder, "And besides, we may even find Robin and the others."

"What, Robin Hood? Our father?"

"Yes, Grace, our father," Tristan nodded.

"This is so weird. I am Robin Hood's daughter! He's like amazing!" Grace murmured to herself.

"Have you ever met him?"

"No, I've never even seen him," Grace announced, "I don't even know what my own father looks like."

"Yeah, well I've never met or seen Lady Marian. Have you? I've heard she's beautiful."

"Yes, I have met her, once and seen her a few times. She seemed very nice and she is very pretty. I cannot believe she is my mother!" Grace shook her head.

"Grace, shh, after complaining there may be outlaws out there you are being extremely loud," Ranulf hissed, "You don't want them to find us do you?"

"Or we could have already found you," a menacing voice sounded behind them but before any of them could move they'd each been knocked out.

* * *

Robin and the others galloped back to Knighton. "We need to retrace our steps and see what happened from the last time you saw them. See if there are any clues."

Upon arriving at Sally's house they were met by a distraught looking man whose face broke into one of relief as he caught sight of Sally. He ran towards her as she dismounted followed by two shy looking boys and a little girl.

"Sally! Where have you been? I was so worried. There was blood on the bed sheets and…"

"Oliver, it's alright. I'm here, I'm fine. It's Grace, she's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" the man asked, wary of the group of men sitting on horse back a few metres away.

"Well, the Sheriff and Gisborne. They know she is not our daughter and is Lady Marian's and Robin Hood's. They intend to kill her but we do not know where she is or her brother Tristan. They have disappeared."

"Oh, Sally," Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife comfortingly as she began to cry.

"Mama, George had found something," a small voice piped up, it was Harry, "Look." He led his mother into the hut and out of the back door to point at some obvious drag marks in the dirt that led into the forest.

"Robin! Come quickly!" Sally's eyes widened and she yelled for the outlaws.

"Robin? As in _the _Robin Hood?" Oliver looked astonished at his wife.

"Yes, Oliver, it is Robin and he wishes to find his children along with Lady Marian," Sally nodded at her bewildered husband just as the outlaws appeared.

"These are drag marks," Djaq immediately began following them into the forest but Will grabbed her arm.

"Careful, Djaq, we don't know who could've taken them. We have to be careful and alert. We move together."

"Yes," Djaq nodded in understanding as the outlaws began moving into the forest, quickly melting into the shadows.

* * *

Robin was the last to leave, Marian by his side.

"Sally, Oliver, you must stay here and stay safe. Look after your children. I'm afraid if we do find Grace and Tristan they will have to either come into Sherwood with us or move away. I'm not sure you will ever see Grace again," Robin said.

"I know. Look after her, Robin. Make sure she comes to no harm. She is still like a daughter to me if not by blood," Sally replied, sadly.

"We will, we promise," Marian joined, squeezing her former maid's hand, "Goodbye, Sally." And with that the couple vanished into the trees.

"It is a shame that things turned out the way they did. Robin and Marian would've been great parents to those children. A proper family to care for all the villages," Oliver stated quietly.

"But then we would never have had Grace," Sally whispered back.

**Soo...what do you think? Review!**


	16. Searching

**Sorry, havent updated in ages. Have been occupied by other Robin Hood stories! Sorry for excluding Little little John aka Johnny cos I forgot him! Oops! He's back now! Please keep supporting me!**

For the second time in as many hours Tristan woke to find himself attached to a tree except this time he was stripped from all his clothes excluding his undergarments. Groggily, he blinked and took in his surroundings. He found he was in a gloomy clearing, thick trees with spreading branches densely packed around him blocking out light from above. In front of him was a group of men, five in total, chuckling and talking quietly between themselves, huddled by a flickering fire.

"Tristan?" A voice whispered to his left causing him to jump in his bindings severely agitating his tender chest and causing him to let out a pained hiss. He immediately looked over at their captors to see if they'd noticed he'd woken but they were oblivious.

"Grace," he called softly back, craning his neck to see the tree his twin was tied to about a metre away.

"Are you ok?" his sister queried, keeping her voice low so not to attract attention.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes, where's Ranulf? Can you see him?" Grace asked anxiously.

"Um…" the boy looked around and suddenly spotted the man who had saved them from the Sheriff and Gisborne strung by his wrists to a tree branch, blindfolded, his head drooping, "Over there. He's alive I think."

"Good, what's going on? Who are these men?"

"Outlaws. But not the good type. They rob anyone and everyone. They are dead men and broke the law for bad reasons, not noble ones," Tristan spat, glaring at the men who he was speaking of.

"How are we going to escape?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know," Tristan said, "They have already taken our possessions, I can't think of what more they want other than to kill us." The boy spoke so bluntly and Grace felt slightly frightened.

"Someone will save us. Robin will, won't he? And Will, he knows you're missing," Grace questioned, hoping.

"I don't know, Grace, I really don't know."

* * *

Will and Djaq were at the front of the group who were moving swiftly through the forest, following the marks left by whoever had taken the children. They were mostly subtle clues but the biggest giveaway to the twins whereabouts was the abandoned camp and hastily stamped out fire from Ranulf's first camp.

Will hurried forward and placed his hand on the remnants of the fire and found it was still warm, some embers hidden beneath the ash. They continued, knowing they were hot on the trail of Grace and Tristan.

* * *

After about half an hour of striding in silence Allan found he couldn't take it any more, someone had to speak, break this tense atmosphere and shed some light and optimism on the situation.

"Hey, guys, it'll be alright. The kids will be fine. There is no way that the Sheriff's men will find them before we do. They're a loada stupid buffoons that couldn't find a horse if you put it in front of them. We know the forest much better."

"Yes, but that's not the point, is it, Allan?" Johnny asked, "Who knows who could have the children if it's not the Sheriff. It was so much simpler when we believed it was him. This way we could be playing into the hands of some unknown enemy."

"I s'pose, but still, look on the bright side. We'll find them either dead or alive. I mean the kidnappers won't want to lug the bodies around."

"Allan!" Will growled and hit his friend over the back of the head, "That was not helpful in anyway was it? Think before you speak."

After he had reprimanded Allan, the carpenter glanced at Marian who was clutching Robin's hand even after all these years apart and all the lies they still immediately melted into a couple. Her face was a mixture of worry and determination. Her blue eyes hard but slightly watery as if she was ready to cry at any moment which Will was sure she wouldn't, not in front of the lads anyway. Now Robin, that was another matter entirely.

At Allan's comment, the strong charade had slipped slightly and panic had replaced her other emotions. Though this feeling was also reined in quickly and soon her face was passive again. Will admired her strength; he knew plenty of normal mothers who would've broken down at this point, his own included.

He remembered when he was younger and his mother was still alive, he had disappeared for the day to search for excellent wood he had heard of deep in Sherwood that he'd heard a carpenter from another village talk about. He had told Luke where he was going but his brother was only five at the time and the fact had completely slipped his mind.

Will's mother went out of her mind all day with worry. Scouring the whole of Locksley for him and asking everyone around if they'd seen a tall, thin, dark haired boy which was unfortunately how many children looked. She was distraught when none of them had.

Eventually the nine year old Will returned from his hunt with his bounties slung over his bony shoulder to a thorough ear bashing and tongue lashing from his furious but relieved mother.

Robin suddenly grabbed the young carpenter's arm and stopped his flow of thought in its tracks. His sharp, well trained ears had heard something up ahead and he hissed to the gang to go into stealth mode. No talking and light running. They nodded in understanding having also heard the low murmur of voices a little way through the dense trees.

Although the group had never ventured this far into the very heart of Sherwood they could still move with ease and vigilance through the trunks as if they had lived their all their life and knew each tree as if it was a close friend.

As they drew closer to the source of the noise, each outlaw blended into the green foliage around them and became one of the shadows creeping effortlessly up on the unsuspecting people.

* * *

Djaq and John were crouched beside each other as they peered around a thick, rough oak tree trunk and spotted what they were looking for. A gathering of men. Outlaws, that now Robin had made the forest his home had delved deeper into Sherwood to avoid capture and discovery.

They were chatting amicably and seemed to be inspecting something in the dim firelight. It was some kind of necklace with something on the end. A tag. Djaq realised, Tristan's tag. These were the men that had taken the twins.

It was then she spotted a young girl tied to a tree and she guessed this was the Grace the others were speaking of. A little further away was a rather battered Tristan, his head lolling, eyes closed. Djaq could see he needed further medical attention than what Sally had been able to provide him.

"Tristan," John breathed, "We have to save them." The giant began to stand to make a charge into the makeshift camp but was beaten to it by an arrow that cut silently through the air and landed with a satisfying thunk in one of the logs the men were sitting on. Immediately they all jumped to their feet and John drew in a sharp breath of recognition.

"Hello," came Robin's bold voice from somewhere to their right and suddenly he stepped out of the cover of the trees and into full view, "Haven't seen you in awhile. I see you haven't changed your ways much. Stealing poor helpless children. Wounded children in fact. How low can you sink, really? If stealing a haypenny from a defenceless peasant isn't enough?"

"Yeah, and I want that back by the way."

"What's this got to do with you, Lavender boy?!"

**Can you guess who? Please review!**


	17. Hanton and Forrest

**Ok, not much Robin/Marian in this chappie but some Marian/Grace bonding and explaining. Please bear with me as there are only a couple of chapters left!**

The man who had addressed Robin as 'Lavenderboy' was short and stocky with a mop of unruly, unkempt brown hair that fell across his face. He had suspicious blue eyes and a hard line of a mouth that betrayed no emotion. His face was splattered with mud after days of not washing and he smelt foul if you were brave enough to get close.

"So, Forrest, I see you have been lurking in the dark depths of Sherwood all these years. Still moulded in your old filthy ways and not even bothering to try and change. You could do so much better for yourself," Robin spoke, a slightly disgusted look on his boyish features.

"When you came you changed the name of the outlaw," Forrest spat.

"For the better, all outlaws used to be seen as worthless. Our group is making a difference to the people's lives in Nottingham."

"And in the meantime making it more difficult for us normal, common outlaws," Forrest retorted, "We cannot even venture into the villages to get things because we are constantly being mistaken for one of your men and chased by Gisborne's guards."

"Well, I am sorry about that but there is nothing I can do," the leader of the outlaws shrugged, "Now, I would be very appreciative if you were to hand those children to me."

"Why should we do that? They may 'ave rich parents who are willin' to give money for them," another man spoke up, his head bald and his teeth yellow and crooked.

"Their parents are not rich, Hanton, well not at the moment, for they are my offspring," Robin announced.

"You what?" Hanton looked astonished, "You 'ave kids?"

"Yes and I would like them back," the outlawed noble stated again.

"Why should we, there's only a couple of yers," Hanton sniggered, looking at Allan who was at Robin's side.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong," the rest of the outlaw gang appeared out of the surrounding trees like wolves creeping up on prospective prey. The dead men were trapped.

"Well, take 'em then, Lavender boy," Forrest shrugged, seeing they were beaten, "It hardly makes a difference."

"We will. Will, Allan, untie them," Robin ordered as an aside to his men, "And we want their possessions."

"Ok, but what about that one? Do you want him too?" the shaggy haired man jerked a thumb at another man they hadn't spotted who was suspended from a tree in a very painful looking manner.

"Who is he?" Robin frowned, puzzled.

"He was with them kids," Forrest answered, "You can have him too."

"Yes! You have to bring Ranulf! He saved us!" suddenly a shrill voice piped up and everyone looked to where Grace had been untied from her tree by Allan.

"Right, John, can you get him down?"

"Well, well, well, John, I see you've moved to the good side," Hanton spoke sarcastically, eyeing the man-mountain.

"Aye, I have Hanton," John replied gruffly, looking disappointed at the bald man who had once been part of his old gang.

"Better is it? Where's Roy by the way?" Hanton queried.

"Tis better. Roy is dead," John stated bluntly, not wanting to put the effort into speaking with such worthless men.

"Dead?" Forrest looked shocked, "How?"

"Killed by the Sheriff's men," came the answer.

"Oh."

"Now, gents, if you don't mind, we'll be off," Allan grinned at them, breaking the silence that had suddenly fallen over the clearing. He was supporting Grace, who was leaning heavily on him, obvious exhausted by her ordeal and her muscles weakened considerably. Beside him stood Will, tall and expressionless, carrying the limp form of Tristan in his arms whilst John had managed to get Ranulf down and had slung the small man over one enormous shoulder.

With Allan's last words the group departed, melting into the forest again as a unit, not a word passed between them as they vanished.

"Wolves," Forrest finally said, slightly awed by it all.

"Huh?" one of the other men frowned, his name was James.

"Wolves. They move like wolves. Stealthy, elusive, mysterious."

"Blimey, they're just outlaws, Forrest," Hanton laughed, bemused.

* * *

Once the outlaws had arrived back at one of their makeshift camp, Will and John lay their injured onto the ground where immediately Djaq attended to them.

"Will they be ok?" Johnny asked, concerned.

"I will tell you in a moment," the medic said quickly doing a once over.

The man named Ranulf was mostly fine, he had a nasty bump on the back of his head from where he had been knocked out and both his wrists were dislocated, but that could be fixed. Swiftly, the Saracen beckoned Will over and ordered his to hold the man steady. Once he had got a good hold, Djaq gripped one of Ranulf's wrists and performed a strange tugging; twisting movement so fast no one had time to register except the patient who screamed in pain.

"One down, one to go," she whispered to him and repeated the treatment on the other arm, "He should be fine. Just some rest and not use his wrists for awhile."

She then moved onto the young boy, his face was littered with an array of coloured bruises. Some were smaller and beginning to turn a dull yellow but the larger, deeper ones were still a livid blackish-purple. Djaq pulled off his shirt and saw what Sally had seen early but slightly worse as more of the bruises had had time to form and now most of his chest was purple and there was barely any uninjured skin to be seen.

One by one the Saracen pressed on each of his ribs, gauging a reaction from the semi conscious boy. When he cried out as she pressed one particular spot she knew two of his ribs where broken. She would have to strap up his chest and stop him from moving for several days until it had partially healed and wasn't in danger of harming him internally.

"Will he be ok?" Marian had suddenly joined her, kneeling by the child, stifling a gasp at the extent of her son's injuries.

"Should be. He needs to remain still though so he doesn't damage anything more than he has already," Djaq commented.

"Ok, I'll stay with him," the noble woman declared, bringing a cautious hand to Tristan's brow.

Once it had been announced that both should be fine the whole group breathed a sigh of relief and the whole atmosphere changed. They were happy everything worked out and went back to their normal daily routines. Much put some meat on the spit to roast, Will went back to his chopping, Robin tweaked his bow, John and Johnny disappeared to go on watch, Allan went back to telling stories to Djaq who was carefully preparing a pain relief medicine and Grace stood, not quite sure what to do with herself.

"Grace, come over here," Marian called softly the lost and bewildered little girl. She obliged gladly and hurried to the woman's side before she realised what she was doing. As she arrived it really sunk in, this was her mother. Her mother was a beautiful and kind noble that had done so much for the peasants of Nottinghamshire. And her father….Grace glanced over at the man who was concentrating on his weapon, fletching the arrows and tightening the bow in-between occasionally looking up when he was sure no one was looking to watch the events unfolding. Her father was Robin Hood, hero of the peasants, protector of justice, soldier for King Richard.

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the last few days. She now had a biological mother and father and a brother. It was amazing and rather overwhelming. Before she knew it tears were trickling down her pale cheeks. Marian noticed immediately.

"What's wrong, Grace?"

"Nothing," the girl sniffed, "Nothing at all, its just…I can't believe it. A couple of days ago I believe Sally and Oliver were my parents and I lived a normal dull peasant's life but now…"

"Now what?"

"Now I have discovered my mother is you, Lady Marian, the woman I have admired for so many years and my father, well my father is the great outlaw, Robin Hood. And I have a twin, a brother! It is just so much so soon."

"I understand," Marian nodded empathetically; she wasn't quite sure what to do. This was her own daughter, her flesh and blood, the product of her and the man she loved with all her heart who she hadn't even known existed.

"I was wondering, why?"

"Why?" Marian repeated, confused.

"Why did you give us up, separate us?" the girl looked up at her through huge, watery blue eyes and Marian felt guilt flood her whole being.

"Because…because, I couldn't keep you. I was marrying Gisborne and you and your brother were an accident. Gisborne would have killed you had he found out. That's why I could not keep you and had to send you away. It was safer for all of us," the noble replied, knowing her explanation was weak and pathetic.

"But why marry Gisborne when you loved Robin?"

"For protection, for me and my father. Robin was an outlaw and I could not marry him but Sir Guy had power and wealth…"

"Which he stole from Father," Grace put in, pondering how strange it felt to be naming Robin Hood her father.

"I can see you are your father's daughter," Marian smiled.

"It is the truth," the girl shrugged, "But what will happen now? To Tristan and I? Will we return to Nottingham?"

"No, you cannot, the Sheriff knows you are mine and Robin's offspring and he would try and kill you as soon as possible to get to us," Marian shook her head.

"Well then where do we go?"

"I could send you to live with some relatives in another Shire," Marian began but was halted.

"No, not after ten years are you going to just shove me and Grace away where we will never see you. You are our mother, we should be with you," Tristan had woken and both women turned to look at him.

"But you cannot go back to where you were before."

"Well, shall live here, in Sherwood. With you and our father. Like a proper family."

**What do you think? I'm not sure whether I got Marian in character. I find it difficult to write deep, emotional scenes! Eek! Review!**


	18. Life is not Perfect

**Please say I'm not the only one that thought Will looked extra extra extra gorgeous in that guard uniform when he came back with the jester! His hair was lovely! I laughed when the jester called him mate and I dunno why! Can't believe the outlaws barely cared about his capture though! And Much's euphemism of honey! Hehe! Allan's not all bad! He saw the key cos he****'s not as gullible as Gis' other guards considering he was Robin's man and still let him go! I knew there was gonna be a decoy pigeon! And Will's good at archery! Ok, I think that's all my comments!**

Marian smiled weakly at her son's suggestion, his passionate and forceful delivery even in his vulnerable state reminded her so much of Robin. She would love for the twins to stay with her so she could see them grow up in the last stages of their life and get to know them; making up for the decade she'd missed but just didn't seem possible. The forest was no place for children, especially Grace for she was so innocent and defenceless to all the unsavoury characters that lurked in the shadows. She couldn't be protected at every given moment and there would be one day when she would be left unprotected and then she would vanish and they would never see her again. Marian dreaded to think of that day.

But Marian didn't want to refuse the children that looked so expectant and eager. How was she to explain her reasoning? It would just seem like she was trying to get rid of them again which wouldn't be fair considering she'd promised Sally that she would care for Grace. It was a dilemma that Marian didn't want to have to face. As it turned out she didn't have to.

"You can't stay." The noble woman looked up to see Robin had strode over, his face unusually stern and solemn.

"What? Why not?" Tristan cried looking let down.

"Because children are not permitted in the outlaws," Robin replied, firmly, "You may be Marian and mine's offspring but that doesn't mean you can stay in the forest. It's not safe."

"Well, you were going to let me when you didn't know my age or my bloodline," Tristan piped up, "This is just because we're your children."

"That's exactly my point. Neither me nor Marian wish to see you skewered on the end of a sword from one of the Sheriff's guards or manacled up in the depths of some torture chamber being beaten for information on us. We want to see our children out of danger and happy."

"Yet you allow your friends, yourselves to be put in this danger," Grace pointed out, her eyes furious, "And how can we be happy miles from our parents with complete strangers?"

"That's what happens to most noble birthed children from infancy. They are looked after by wet nurses and nannies. Why should you be any different?" Robin asked.

"And how are these people we send you to going to be anymore strangers than us considering you only just met us?!" Marian added. The couple weren't quite sure why they were battering every wish of their children down and why they were being so fierce on the matter. They just couldn't help it.

"Fine, then, you're right, if that's what you want. You are no more than strangers! Because if you were our real, proper parents you would care for us and stay with us after what you've put us through. Send us away to live with the Sheriff for all I care!" Grace suddenly burst out and leapt up, charging past all the outlaws so fast none of them had time to register before she'd vanished into the trees.

"I would run too but I can't," Tristan glowered, then turned on his side to face away from his so-called 'parents', cursing his stupid injuries. Both Marian and Robin were left astounded.

Allan let out a low whistle to himself and Will thumped him, hard.

"Maybe I should…" Marian made to go after her daughter already fearing for her safety but Robin put a firm hand on her shoulder, stooping her in her tracks. He shook his head. Grace wanted to be alone and they were the least likely people she wanted to see right now.

He rubbed his stubbly chin thoughtfully and then, with one last glance at the unmoving form of Tristan, stood and vanished into the wood but in the opposite direction to Grace. The outlaws frowned, each looking to the others for a reason for their leader's sudden disappearance. Much looked towards Marian, their eyes connecting, sea-blue on grey-blue, one confused the other puzzled. Marian then shrugged at him and turned to Tristan, watching him silently.

"Someone _should _go after her," John commented, "Its dangerous. Wolves roam at this time of night."

"Yeah, but are you volunteering?" Allan asked, "I'm not being funny but I don't think I'd be very good at comforting an upset ten year old girl who was birthed from Marian and Robin. That's just asking for trouble." Marian barely looked up at this blatant jibe at both her and Robin's infamous stormy moods and unpredictable tempers.

"I must tend to Tristan," Djaq said immediately, not wanting to be the one to go.

"There is no way I'm going. Not for the biggest pot of gold in England," Allan stated.

"I have to stir the pot!" Much jumped in with his excuse, gesturing to the stew he was cooking.

All that left was Johnny, Will and John, each trying not to make eye contact with the other.

"I can't…" Johnny began.

"I don't think…" John started.

"I'm…" Will murmured. All three looked at each other as they spoke in unison, each beginning a different excuse to not deal with the girl Allan had just described in such a scary light.

"I'll do it," an unfamiliar voice to all the outlaws ears sounded and Djaq turned to her patient who had sat up on his bed, propped uncomfortably on one elbow, his wrists held awkwardly so as not to put any pressure on them.

Ranulf was now awake and rather disorientated. He hadn't a clue where he was considering he'd been in and out of consciousness since the outlaws in the forest cracked him over the head. His wrists which were agony had resided to a continuous dull ache thanks to the Saracen's treatment which had initially been searing, blinding pain but proved to help a great deal.

The man had come round a little into the conversation and was worried about the young girl. He wanted to help and as no one else seemed willing then he would comfort her. It might be something for her to talk to someone who had had a difficult childhood also.

"But...Ranulf is it?" Djaq put a restraining hand on his chest, pushing him back down on his bed, "You are not well enough to go wondering into the forest."

"I'm fine; you fixed my wrists didn't you? I'm not seriously hurt."

"But what would you do if you collapsed. You have a nasty bruise on your head. It could affect you," Djaq asked, concerned as the young man pushed off her hand and climbed slowly from his bed, using his elbows for support rather than his injured hands.

"See, I'm fine, now, let me go. If we are not back in a couple of hours come looking," Ranulf announced and then ambled into the forest.

"Should we really let him go?" Much asked.

"Well, he volunteered," Allan shrugged, "Rather him than me." Will shoved Allan again. "What?!"

"Stop being insensitive."

"Hey, I don't see you wandering off on your own, injured, and looking for a hormonal wreck of a girl." Will hit the man again. "Will you stop with the thumping?! I'm gonna get bruises."

"I'll stop with the thumping if you get some manners and learn to keep your big mouth shut."

"My mouth is _not _big!"

* * *

Ranulf crept slowly through the trees, his feet picking their way through the vast obstacle course that was the earthy floor littered with ruts, humps, roots, sticks and logs that he had to avoid if he did not want to end up flat on his face. His hands hung uselessly at his side. Usually, in this kind of situation, he would have used them for balance in the treacherous terrain but it hurt too much to move them. Instead he just had to be extra vigilant and devise other ways of keeping upright.

After about ten minutes of walking, Ranulf decided that maybe he should call out considering he hadn't found the child yet. He guessed she was hiding, maybe in one of the trees. That was what he would've done at her age when something was upsetting him such as his father going on one of his rampages which were quite frequent.

He remembered when he was younger he had a particular tree that he liked to seek refuge in. It was very tall but, for an agile and small person like himself, it was relatively easy to climb if you knew how. There was a certain route up the trunk where all the best indents and knots were that could be used for hand and foot holes which he had discovered and only he knew. He didn't even share this secret with his best friend and brother, Todd, who must've been around eight at the time.

Ranulf had loved his younger brother dearly and they did nearly everything together. If Ranulf was fetching water Todd was sure to be right behind him and if Todd was playing in the yard with his toy wooden sword then Ranulf would join him almost immediately.

On that fateful night, when the barely turned twelve, Ranulf, arrived home to find his little sister, Elspeth, sprawled on the floor dead, scarlet blood seeping from a fatal wound on her neck and her mother fighting for breath from her failing lungs, a long thin dagger protruding from her chest, he had seen the last member of his family fighting for survival against the monster that was once his father.

Todd had been bravely struggling to defend himself from the hammering, bone shattering blows inflicted by his maniacal father which relentlessly rained down on him with a feeble wooden sword that Ranulf had recognised from their play fights.

His brother had then spotted him out of the corner of his eye, the minute distraction had cost him his life, his eyes widening in a silent scream as the man he had once loved dropped one last devastating blow on his vulnerable head and the boy crumpled in a bloodied heap on the floor.

That moment had stuck with Ranulf all this time and would most defiantly haunt him till his dying day. He often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't distracted his brother or if he had been at home when his father went on his blood lustful rampage, instead of talking to the local carpenter about buying new wood for a project of his, and whether he would've been able to protect his family.

Ranulf was brought out of his nightmarish thoughts by the slight crack and swish of a branch. He froze. Something or some_one _was in the tree just above his head and he was pretty certain who it was. Quietly, the man made to grip the tree and climb up to join the sulking child but it was at that moment he remembered his tender wrists. That sunk that plan. He would just have to coax the girl down as there was no way he could climb the tree without the assistance of at least one of his hands.

"Grace," he called softly, taking care to make sure his voice was not too threatening yet not patronising, "Grace, can you come down so I can talk to you? You see I can't climb up the tree which is a bit unfair don't you think?"

"Ranulf?" came an almost inaudible whisper but Ranulf's carefully trained, spy's hearing picked up the sound immediately and he smiled to himself. At least she was speaking to him.

"Yeah, it's me. Will you come down?"

"Is there anyone else down there?"

"No."

"Um…alright, but you must promise. If you are lying and either Robin or Marian are down there I'll never forgive you."

"I give you my word."

"You're a spy. Your word means nothing."

"All the same. Come down, please, Grace."

"Watch out below then," Grace shouted from her leafy perch and Ranulf leapt back out of harms way as she made her descent. Like a squirrel she scampered down the rough bark and was soon on solid ground again, "Er…hi."

"Do you want to sit?"

"Sure." The girl nodded and took a seat beside the man who had found a log for them to use. They sat in silence for awhile, neither seeming to want to break the companionable atmosphere but then Grace broke the quiet. "What were you thinking about?"

"When?" Ranulf asked, puzzled. He had been waiting for Grace to talk so she would feel less suffocated and feel like she was more in control of the conversation, directing it where she was comfortable to go but this was an unanticipated turn of events.

"Just then. I could see you and you just stopped and stood still for ages," Grace queried, curiously.

"Just things."

"Such as?"

"My family."

"Where is your family?" Grace asked, interest peeked.

"They're all dead," Ranulf replied, quietly.

"All? That's awful! If you don't mind me asking…how?" Grace was intrigued to find out how this man had lost his entire family. She knew nothing about him except that he was Gisborne's spy.

The girl wanted to know more about him. He seemed like an alright man, maybe not honest as that wasn't a spy's trade but good in a round-about way. He didn't look that nice, Grace had to admit, sitting this close was a bit overwhelming what with the stench emitting from him. And his clothes looked repulsive, covered in grime and dirt and tattered at the edges with huge rips in the material. His dark hair was hard to determine the actual colour of considering the amount of grease and slime plastered to it but the girl reckoned, with a bit of work and a wash, the young man could actually look decent.

"They were murdered."

"By who?" Grace gasped, surprised at this, she had expected the man to say his family had died of some disease or something but not outright murder.

"My father," Ranulf answered, eliciting another, horror stricken intake of breath from Grace, "He killed my mother, my brother and my sister."

"That's…that's…" the girl couldn't even begin to find words to describe what she felt.

"I just came home one day and my little sister, Elspeth, she was six, was dead on the floor and my mother was so close to death nothing could be done for her. My brother, Todd, was battling for his life but as I came in my father cut him down," Ranulf explained further though Grace wasn't sure she wanted to hear those horrific details of the man's childhood. She didn't know how he could live with that memory.

"Wha-what happened to your father?"

"He was hung for murder," Ranulf shrugged.

Grace shook her head disbelievingly. It was too terrible for words. She was so glad that she had never had to have this man's disturbing childhood, she wasn't sure she could've coped. It just went to show that although she thought her life was a mess and she didn't know what on earth she was doing there were people way worse off than she was. In a way she was lucky because she had two families. One that, although not biological, she had adored and the other she was just getting the chance to get to know and love. Ranulf had no one and that made her sad. She should give Robin and Marian another go and be happy with what she had rather than wanting more. Life was never perfect after all.

As the look of realisation dawned on the youngster's pale face Ranulf knew he had achieved what he wanted and his mission was complete. He allowed himself a small internal smile in praise.

**Aw, I like Ranulf even though he's a grubby slimey spy. Longer chapter than usual so please acknowldege it with more reviews please and thank you! **


	19. Soap Root

The darkened silhouettes of two figures, one tall, one small, made their way into the camp. They were barely noticed by the dozing outlaws who had fallen asleep in the time they'd been absence. Only Will, who seemed to be on watch, was half awake, his eyes heavily lidded and his head nodding off to one side.

"Aw, they're all so exhausted," Grace smiled at the man by her side. Ranulf offered a small grin in return as they both picked their way through the outlaws sprawled every which way. "Hey, where's Robin?"

"Um….he disappeared when you did. I thought he would be back by now but seems not. Strange." Ranulf scanned the sleeping bodies but saw that Grace was correct and her father was absent.

"I wonder what he's doing. Ah well, we'll find out in the morning," the young girl yawned widely and collapsed on a vacant loft by her elbow.

"Speaking of morning, it's only a few hours 'til sunrise," Ranulf commented dryly as the youngster practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He smiled tenderly at the child; she reminded him a lot of his little siblings. He hoped, had Elspeth grown up, she would've turned out something like Grace, brave, feisty and independent.

It was strange, after all these years of lying and hiding the man felt at peace with himself, calm and relaxed. He didn't feel the need to jump to attention every time Gisborne wanted him to rat out a villager. He felt truly liberated.

* * *

Robin crept silently, like a predator closing in on its prey, towards the bed. He could see the steady rise and fall of the bed's occupant's chest beneath the numerous covers. There was a sudden snuffle and a mumble as the Sheriff shifted on the mattress in an effort to get more comfortable.

"No, Gisborne, get Hood. Get him now you blithering idiot. I want his head! And I want my money, if you can't get Hood save my gold!" Vaisey cried in his sleep, swatting at imaginary guards.

"Nice to know that not only do I torment you in the day, I am still on your mind at night," Robin hissed in the older man's ear, his knife in place by the soft skin of his enemy's exposed neck.

"What?! Hood!" the Sheriff yelped, sitting up abruptly, his eyes wide and fearful, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I have come to make a little proposition to you," the outlaw leader whispered, his voice menacing. It wasn't often that he would threaten the Sheriff but this was important.

"And what would that be? You know, aren't you making a bit of a habit of cornering me in my bedroom? Are you trying to tell me something," Vaisey sneered, his usual filthy humour returning despite the sharp point digging into his neck.

"Drop the façade, Vaisey, you're scared," Robin snarled, fed up with his nonchalant attitude, "I want you to leave my children alone."

"And why on earth would I do that my little hooded pal?"

"Because, you see how easy it was for me to break in here undetected. You harm my children and I'll kill you," Robin spoke softly by his voice was laced with venom.

"Ah, I see," the Sheriff nodded in understanding, "So if I leave your itsy bitsy kiddy-winkies alone you won't creep into my bedroom and murder me in my sleep? Usually, I would not take your blackmail to heart but this time I think I may." The older man said this because he could see the hate burning in Robin's eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes, but I want you to sign this as proof of our deal," the rebel removed a piece of paper from his jerkin and handed it to the Sheriff.

_I, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, promise not to harm the children of Robin of Locksley because if I do then I will perish. _

"Hmm, how pleasant," Vaisey murmured before nodding reluctantly and signing the piece of paper with his seal, "_Now, _is that all?"

"Yes, I will get out before you call your guards. Goodbye," Robin smirked and sprinted for the door.

"Cheerio then!" the Sheriff shouted after him before grumbling to himself, "Dratted outlaw." There was no point in calling the guards as he was certain that Hood was correct and he could easily evade them. Instead Vaisey settled back under in blankets.

* * *

When Grace woke the next morning she discovered that for the most part the outlaws still hadn't stirred, bar Johnny who was perched on a tree branch on look-out.

"Mornin' Gracie," he nodded politely and she smiled back.

"Good morning to you," she said and then inspected the gang again to find that Robin had also returned and fallen asleep, one of his arms was wrapped suspiciously around Marian. However one person was absent. "Where is Ranulf, Johnny?"

"Um…I think he went down to the stream to wash. If you ask me he needed it."

"Thanks," Grace nodded before struggling off the loft she was lying on and padding towards the direction she knew the stream was in.

* * *

Upon arriving at the flow of water she saw Ranulf sitting by the bank looking rather upset and frustrated with himself. Grace was concerned about what was wrong with him. Carefully, she clambered over the rocks lining the waterway and walked up quietly behind the young man. She then sat beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," came the immediate blunt reply.

"Aw, come on, I can tell you're upset. I'm not blind," Grace commented.

"It's going to sound stupid though," Ranulf admitted, looking desperate.

"Tell me."

"I can't wash because I can't get my clothes off with my hands injured."

"Oh! Do you want me to help?" Grace suggested, cautiously, wondering whether the grown man would accept her aid.

She remembered a time when she was younger, around eight, and her mother, well her adoptive mother, had gone out to the market in Nottingham. Her father had been out with her brothers in the fields working whilst she cooked the dinner with her sister helping. However, earlier than expected, her father, Oliver, had returned in a lot of pain. He had been gored by a rogue bull but for some reason he would not allow her to help him wash or dress the wounds. The man hadn't even let her in the room whilst he battled with the pain of removing his clothes. She knew that he hadn't wanted her to see his tears because then he would look weak but it was a ridiculous idea. She still viewed him as her strong, brave father no matter what he did.

"Um…well…" for some reason Grace couldn't fathom Ranulf looked embarrassed, a red flush overcoming his neck and cheeks, "If you don't mind."

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind," the girl shook her head, "Ok, lift you arms above your head and I'll pull the shirt up."

Ranulf did as he was told and Grace removed the clothing garment. It was filthy and she decided that he didn't need it anymore. It had so many rips and tears in it that it wasn't worth salvaging.

The young man's torso was littered with old scars and scratches, most likely from his abusive father, Grace thought. The skin was also caked with a healthy dose of grime and she knew it would take a lot of scrubbing to get it off. Ranulf couldn't do it with his hands so she determined that she could wash him just how she had helped bathe her younger siblings.

She didn't realise how much humiliation and discomfort this would cause the young man as she began wiping and scrubbing his muddy back. He jumped as she did so, tensing up.

"You are filthy, Ranulf," Grace shook her head, rubbing harder, "When did you last wash?"

"Um…I'm not sure," the man admitted.

"Ergh, that's gross, who knows what could be living in your hair," Grace stated and with that she grabbed the back of his head and dunked it in the steadily flowing stream. The water was freezing and Ranulf gasped as he came up for air.

"What was that for?!"

"I need to find that soapy root thing that my mu….Sally used for us. Be right back."

Grace vanished for awhile before appearing with an odd shaped plant which she was twisting to create a strange foam. She then took the foamy liquid and began lathering it in Ranulf's hair.

"After I'm done with you the others won't recognise you."

* * *

True to her word, as the couple arrived back at the camp, the outlaws, who had finally risen and were going about their daily chores, all had to give a double-take. The man they had seen yesterday looked completely different.

Grace had washed Ranulf's hair and cut it with a sharp knife much to the man's protests so it didn't hang lankly around his face. She'd scrubbed his face and his top half but left him some dignity in doing his bottom half. She had also pilfered some of the other guys' clothes so Ranulf could have cleaner, less tatty clothes. The only thing that the girl hadn't been able to change was the man's teeth which were still tinted yellow and gappy. However that was how plenty of peasants' teeth were and they could be improved by brushing.

"Wow," the gang were impressed.

"You clean up nice, Ranulf," Johnny commented.

"Yeah," the others nodded in agreement, coming over to actually properly get to know the young man, now he didn't seem so grubby and unapproachable.

Robin and Marian hung back however and Grace noticed them.

"Grace, Tristan, I think we need to talk."

**Um...next chapter is probably the last! Please help me get to a hundred reviews!**


	20. A Noble and a Peasant

**Last chapter, thanks for the support. It may be a bit random and disjointed but I'm tired and I want to finish this story finally so there you go!**

Tristan and Grace followed their parents over to the other side of the camp where the wood was usually stored whilst the rest of the outlaws did their best to make themselves scarce. Allan vanished into the forest with Johnny, their excuse being to catch something for lunch whilst Djaq and John hurried off with some pouches of money that would soon be in the hands of several poverty stricken peasants. Will and Ranulf were the only ones to remain at the camp with no other viable excuse allowing for their leaving.

Therefore the carpenter retreated to his trusty axe hoping to chop up some would to fuel the fire they would later need to build. Unfortunately he realised that the wood he needed to cut was where the foursome had gone to. Without that plan he wasn't left with a lot of options and collapsed onto his bunk, defeated. Ranulf also retired to the safety of the bed in the medical bay.

Once they had reached some unspoken point Robin stopped walking and leant against a sturdy adopting a surly expression. Marian unconsciously moved towards him and took up the space to his right.

As they watched their parents both children couldn't help but feel they were being ganged up on. Despite the intimidating air of the two adults however both Tristan and Grace managed to incorporate a degree of defiance and boldness into their stances. They stood beside each other, shoulder to shoulder, seeking encouragement and support from each others present. Although they had only known each other for a couple of days they already trusted one another completely.

Robin and Marian watched this defensive posture and couldn't help be startled by the striking resemblance both children had to one another. They knew they were twins obviously but the similarities between the youngsters were uncanny. Both had intense blue eyes the colour of sapphires and the exact same shade of hair colour. It was not just these attributes that were common factors but also their strong jaw lines and identical brow shapes that were at the moment creased into matching frowns.

"Well, are you going to say something or just stare at us?" Grace suddenly snapped causing her parents to jump visibly. They exchanged a look before Robin nodded and began speaking.

"We understand your want to be with us which is equal to our want to be with you but…."

"There's always a but with you, isn't there?" Grace growled.

"_But _there are several reasons why this is not practical. One is that we live in a forest which is not the best environment to grow up in. Two is that we are outlaws and therefore if you lived with us you would in essence become one too and then your lives will constantly be in danger. Finally three is that although you want us to be a complete family but Marian and I are not together because she is married to Gisborne."

"Not now she's run away," Tristan pointed out.

"However, we have come to another possible outcome."

"You know, you are beginning to sound way too pompous and serious," Grace put in though she was sure the comment was irrelevant.

"Maybe it's because he's assuming his 'fatherly' role," Tristan grinned cheekily.

"Onto our plan," Robin hushed them both with a fierce glare, he did not appreciate the mockery of his offspring, "We have decided that we will send you away but Marian is to go with you at first to get you settled down before she returns here."

"What?! Where are you sending us to?" the young girl gaped astonished that her parents had drawn this conclusion.

"Not too far away. To the village of Hampford, it's still in Nottinghamshire but out of the eye of any soldiers so we can visit you."

"That's not fair! And who exactly will we be residing with if our own mother is deserting us?"

"Well, we haven't quite decided, there are several possibilities…"

"But all people we don't know."

"Yes but…."

"I can't believe you!" Grace exclaimed incredulously, "Why can't we just live alone?"

"Because you need adult protection."

Ranulf couldn't help but listen to the conversation that was being had in the family as they had raised their voices a considerable amount since starting. He'd heard Robin's reasoning and the twins' outrage. He could understand the reasoning behind both arguments: the parents just wanted their children to be safe and happy whereas the children just wanted to be with their parents after all this time apart. It was a difficult dilemma one that could surely rival the Sheriff's in complicity.

However, as he thought about it he realised that he had the solution. The young man wasn't really comfortable staying with these outlaws and he had nowhere else to go now that he's betrayed Gisborne. His only choice was to move away, just like the kids.

"I can be their protection." The sudden interruption to the ferocious glaring contest that was going on between Robin and Grace caused them both to come to with a start. They looked over at the source of the voice.

Ranulf stood tall with his arms crossed and a look of quiet determination on his face. He felt slightly perturbed as the whole family turned their eyes on him but he persisted none the less.

"What the hell do you mean?" Robin frowned.

"I mean that I can be their guardian in Hampford if you and Marian are going stay here fighting the Sheriff. I vow to keep them safe. I've saved their lives once before haven't I?"

"Are you serious?" A huge beam spread across Grace's face when the young man nodded in acknowledgment. Robin didn't look convinced.

"I'm not sure…."

"Father, how is you sending us to live with strangers any different from us residing with Ranulf? Besides we know him and trust him," Tristan, the voice of reason, cut in.

"I don't know," Robin looked to assistance from Marian but she shrugged.

"I believe that seems like the best idea by far if Ranulf is actually willing to take on the responsibility. Two adolescents can be a handful. We will need to sort them out with a house as soon as possible."

Robin stared at his lover, gob-smacked, he would have never suspected her to be so decisive but then he realised that this was an easy way of keeping their children safe and happy until justice could be restored to Nottingham. If the children liked where they were going even better.

"Alright then," he smiled, "We best get moving."

_**Epilogue**__**…five years on…**_

_The sun set over the brow of the hill and the young woman covered her eyes to avoid the glare. She enjoyed the warm glow that it cast over the rest of her body however and revelled in the heat. Beside her on the grass outside of a small stone house sat a young man of exactly the same age. His dark brown hair flopped over his eyes slightly damp with exertion after several hours of hard work chopping wood for the fire that would be lit after sundown. _

_He offered her a cheeky grin, the sunlight reflecting off his rosy cheeks. The woman returned it with the same intensity. It was days like this when she loved being alive so she could experience the last rays of sun or listen to the evening chorus of birds twittering in the trees or feel the lush grass through her fingers. It was bliss._

_From inside the dark interior of the cottage emerged a shadow in the form of a man. He was slim but reasonably well muscled after several years working outdoors and glowed with a beautiful brown tan. He spoke quietly so as not to startle the two._

"_Grace, Tristan your parents sent a message from the Manor House to see whether you wanted to visit them tomorrow. Do you?"_

"_Of course, I want to visit my little sister after all," Grace smiled and clambered to her feet, "I bet the tiny terror is running riot in the house."_

"_Your mother is keeping Isobel under tight supervision so she grows up to be a proper lady."_

"_I know that, she wants to succeed with this one after she ended up with me for a daughter. I'm not exactly the perfect woman."_

"_And I'm not the perfect man yet Father is allowing me to inherit the Manor. I don't think they care, Grace, they're just glad we are happy."_

"_Sometimes I wonder what would've happened had we not liked it so much in this cottage that we wanted to stay. Would I be wearing all the proper frilly dresses that are of the most ridiculous colours?"_

"_Probably, just count your lucky stars you are allowed to live your life out as a privileged peasant rather than a model young lady because you still have your freedom."_

"_I may have been born a noble but I was brought up as a peasant. Still, it's not bad having it both ways is it?"_

"_Not at all."_

**Random at the end, sorry. Thanks for all the reviews! Will you review one last time for me?! Thanks!**


End file.
